


【白珊瑚】罅

by Mengchisato



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengchisato/pseuds/Mengchisato
Summary: 编剧景瑚和歌手瑠姫，极端人设，含正文三篇及第一视角番外
Relationships: Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki, けごるき, るきけいご, 白珊瑚
Kudos: 1





	1. 罅 （上）

1.

世人皆利己主义，有无尽填不满的欲望之坑，即使今日得到满足，明日又必会陷入消遁后的空虚。恶性循环制造内心的痛苦，世界成为意志的表象，一旦执着于意志成为人类的本质，生命便注定以悲剧收场。

佐藤景瑚摘下眼镜，将这本前后翻了不知多少遍的世界戏剧史缓缓合上。他以前从来没有关注也不想关注这些唯意志主义戏剧家所推崇的理论，直到他的工作不断受到阻碍，构思枯竭，接到的几次剧本创作任务均以不出色的水平结束才缓缓意识到，他们说的有道理，自己可能的确不适合这份职业。

家境还算富裕的佐藤小时候就喜欢写故事，天马行空的想象用稚嫩且真实的文笔一点点描绘下来，有时候竟然可以让大人看得津津乐道。父母认为他有天赋，用昂贵而漂亮的笔记本收集了孩子的成果展示给邻里和朋友看，送他去参加各种作文竞赛，无论真心或是假善的评价，所有人都在不遗余力地夸赞他。直到多年后的某一天，佐藤在课堂上用夹在教材里的信笺偷偷写故事的行为被老师告发到家长那里，他的“小作家”梦就彻底破裂了。佐藤的成绩一般，父母不想他影响学习到最后连高中都毕业不了，于是一不做二不休地撕毁了他创作积攒下来的所有文字。

佐藤不再反抗，乖乖地读完了高中，然后带着父母给的生活费来到东京，报名了脚本家联盟和编剧协会的进修班开始进行专业学习。然而在这过程中，佐藤发现似乎自己被导师推荐作品的次数很少，就连几句夸赞也仿佛是从别的学生那里随意复制施舍过来的。他并没有灰心，依然积极寻找创作项目招募编剧的实践机会。

在几次跟组的日子里，佐藤听到过不同剧组人员变样不变味的吐槽：“景瑚君长这么帅，怎么不去做演员啦”、“佐藤桑更应该去做舞台上的爱豆，我肯定会买你的周边”、“佐藤景瑚这样的人屈居幕后会不会太可惜了”……每当想起这些话，自认共情能力很强的佐藤不禁苦笑，或许大家心里都觉得自己写作水平是烂泥扶不上墙吧。

一个月前，他结束了某个电视剧编创的任务，监督隐晦地表示不再和自己合作。这个任务，是自己争取了半年才换来的。而距离上一次进组，他快忘记是什么时候的事儿了。佐藤在租住的公寓里几次拿起笔杆想写小说，却始终没有半点儿想法。不爱也不能喝酒的他，玄关处的空瓶子已经堆积了很多。微醺状态下的佐藤翻开了那本世界戏剧史，补阅起叔本华稍显偏激的唯意志主义理论来。

佐藤突然觉得，也许自己适合的是这样一种创作概念，需要到隐秘而禁忌的地方寻找属于自己的灵感。他打开笔电，输入一些消极而悲观的词语，终于搜索到一个奇怪的域名。这个域名显示是正常运转的网页，但介绍却是各国文字混杂成的乱码。佐藤在这里面看到了两个英文单词：“death”以及“suicide”。

进入网站，佐藤明白了这是一个自杀意愿者聚集分享生活和遗言的论坛。他的大脑皮层接收到瞬间神经紧绷的信号，浏览着一个个诉说痛苦发泄不满的告别贴，胸腔仿佛被挤进了堵塞的石头。突然，佐藤滚动鼠标滑轮的手停了下来，他看到了一个特别的帖子，一个点击量很高但无人回复的帖子，发贴者寥寥数语。

“生命的最后一周，重金聘请一个人来爱我。性别男，只限男性，无需评论有意私聊。”

佐藤点击给发帖者的私信按钮，然后闭上双眼深吸了一口气。他想，属于自己的构思，可能出现了。

2.

有的自杀意愿者弥留之际可能生活环境会表现出无边的绝望，比如到处丢弃的垃圾、充满异味的房间和邋遢颓废的自己。这或许比较片面，但佐藤确实也是这么想的。然而当他按响门铃看见对方开门后，他发誓完全不会把“想死”两个字和眼前的人挂上钩。

这个皮肤白皙的男子五官端正，秀气中带着一丝阴柔，身着简单宽大的针织家居服，能明显看出是一个比较消瘦的人，完全没有丝毫颓废的模样。男子略显疑惑地看着佐藤，佐藤反应过来要对暗号，于是抬起一只手握成拳前后摆了摆，在心里吐槽这个动作像狗狗似的十分滑稽。男子露出礼貌的微笑，侧身邀请佐藤进门。

整个屋子看上去面积并不大，从玄关到客厅陈设非常干净整洁，还能隐约闻到一股沁人的淡淡香气。佐藤偷偷观察了四周，看到客厅的墙角处摆着一个吉他，旁边的乐谱架上放着厚厚一沓写过的稿纸。他大致猜到了男子应该是音乐人，和自己勉强算作是学艺术的同行。有句俗话此刻浮现于佐藤的脑海：搞艺术的人有两种出路，要么最后秃头要么早早见了上帝。

男子请佐藤在沙发上坐下，开口说了见面后的第一句话：“要喝点儿什么吗？”

“谢谢，白水就好。” 男子点点头，走到旁边的烹饪台倒了一杯水，然后打开冰箱拿出一罐可乐。佐藤用眼神捕捉到那里面几乎存满了相同规格的可乐，想必他一定是个倔强而长情的人。

男子回到沙发坐在了佐藤的旁边，不好意思地笑了笑：“其实我只是客气的问你一下，家里除了水只有可乐，如果你喜欢别的我就真没办法了。”他揪开易拉罐上的圆环，气体喷出的声音响亮在安静的空间里：“我叫白岩瑠姫，东京本地人，爱好玩音乐，如今只剩一周的生命了。请问这位先生愿意做我短暂的恋人吗？”

3.

佐藤以为白岩会认真制定一份七天恋人的约会计划表，但白岩并没有这样的想法。佐藤冒昧的追问有要最后实现的愿望吗？白岩摇摇头，表示应该来不及了，具体是什么也闭口不谈。真是奇怪的人啊，佐藤在心里这么想着。他只好发挥自己的想象，主动尝试写下一份约会计划，标好每个任务要做的可行性，强调白岩若有不喜欢的可以提出更改。白岩拿着佐藤手写带绘画配图解析的计划表倒在沙发上咯咯的笑个不停，说景瑚你真的好有趣啊。

与淡漠的外表相反，白岩是个健谈又活泼的人，生长在东京，不拘泥于眼前林立的高楼大厦，从小就幻想未来能够成为一名火遍大江南北的自由歌者。同样也有家人的支持，白岩决定走上专业音乐人的道路。自己坚持不懈地进行创作，联系了很多可以曝光的渠道，可惜没有合适的机遇，在溅起了几次不大的水花后还是平静了下去。白岩最光荣的成就大概是巅峰时期写过的歌被大公司买走，但说好的出道曲最后变成了别人的畅销作品，相爱多年的恋人也受不了暗无天日的吃苦日子而决然离开，终是没什么人联系自己，也再写不出像样的曲子。说完自己的经历，白岩不哭不恼，看来已经被打击到麻木了。

这样努力的人却没有好的结果，无论身或心必然会千疮百孔被病症觊觎吧。可能是共情能力的作用，佐藤已经开始心疼不已。

白岩在得知佐藤是职业编剧时脸上露出了惊讶，他激动的问写过什么影视作品，佐藤老实回答了几个名字，白岩絮絮叨叨了这些不错的剧情，最后说印象里通稿宣传的都是德高望重的剧作家前辈，并没有看到过佐藤景瑚这四个字。佐藤尴尬的低下头，心情肉眼可见的下降至谷底。白岩被佐藤的反应逗得嗤笑出声，拍着佐藤的肩膀安慰道：“干嘛这么泄气？我只有一周时间而你还有几十年，打起精神加油奋斗啊。”

白岩的手在佐藤的肩膀上微微用力收紧，有些迟疑的说道：“你……联系我其实是为了观察生活，寻找创作素材对吧？”佐藤睁大眼睛扭头看向直视自己的白岩，张了张嘴欲言又止。白岩的眼睛里看不出有什么悲伤的情绪：“你不像是一个准备求死的人，抱歉，我只好擅自和你的职业进行了联系。”

“对不起。”

“不要觉得有什么对不起我的地方，毕竟我们各取所需不是吗？”白岩甩掉了脚上的一双棉拖鞋，像猫咪一样爬上沙发凑近佐藤，佐藤心里一惊习惯性向后躲，直到沙发扶手挡住了退路。白岩宽大的针织衫因为俯身的原因从领口处可以看到雪白的胸脯和两点小巧的茱萸。佐藤的喉结动了动，被白岩发现，于是进一步大胆将手摸上了佐藤的胸膛，恶作剧般的捏了几下。

“你知道吗？有健身的男人放松状态下的胸部比一般同性要软好多倍，手感完全不逊色于女人呢。”

佐藤抓紧白岩乱摸的那只手，深吸了一口气：“你很有经验？”

“猜啊，猜对有奖励——”

“——我不需要什么奖励”，这句话一出，白岩得意的笑容凝固在脸上。佐藤甩开握紧白岩的那只手，改为倾身上前搂住他的腰拉近和自己的距离，白岩倒在佐藤身上，佐藤用另一只手扶住白岩的后脑，看着这只猫咪略显惊讶的表情低笑：“想要就会自己争取。”言罢便吻了起来。

白岩没想到看上去乖巧的佐藤吻技居然如此高超，应该是身经百战的缘故，心里不由泛起一阵说不上是嫉妒还是吃味的酸楚。这样好看的男人怎么可能没谈过恋爱，白岩突然觉得一周厮混的时间太短了，便心急火燎地在接吻的空隙去解佐藤的衣服。佐藤咬了一口白岩的下唇放开他去阻止动作：“你干嘛？”

内心骚动的火焰瞬间被浇灭了大半，白岩停下自己已经解开佐藤衬衫扣子的动作，坐直身子：“不行吗？”

佐藤想了想，推开白岩起身站了起来：“对不起，借用一下洗手间。”

白岩短促笑了笑，指了指卧室旁边，佐藤点点头往洗手间走去。洗手间的门咔哒一声关上后，白岩抱膝在沙发上缩成了小小一团。佐藤对欲望的止步情有可原，因为决定走向死亡的人，某些程度上已经有了无法补救的缺陷。到底有没有得病，是心理还是身体，白岩并没有对佐藤透露过。

其实，像佐藤这种长相俊美、身材又棒、性格似乎温柔亲和的人陪在自己身边，什么都不做就很幸福了。洗手间里的人过了很久才出来，佐藤发梢上的水珠滴答落在脸颊十分性感，他站在门口看着沙发上安静的白岩，轻轻地唤了一声：“瑠姫君。”

白岩转头看向佐藤，嘴角弯起一个好看的角度：“景瑚，可以搬过来和我一起住吗？”

4.

佐藤收拾了简单的衣装行李就搬进了白岩的公寓，而日用品方面白岩坚持己见置办了一套新的给他，佐藤建议白岩不要花多余的钱，对方却风淡云轻的回答，留给家人的遗产已经攒好了。本就是过路情缘，走了以后总有一天佐藤会彻底忘掉自己，所以要把这些日用品全部扔掉。写过很多剧本的佐藤此刻词穷，唯一能做的就是把白岩搂进自己怀里。

“你的怀抱真温暖啊。”白岩闭上双眼靠在佐藤胸口，听着他稳健的心跳。佐藤抚摸着白岩柔软的发丝，在头顶落下一吻。

七天足够安排一次完美的旅行，在白岩家好吃好住的佐藤不想让白岩最后带着遗憾离开。按照行程表上的顺序，第一站便是去参观位于东京近郊小金井市的吉卜力美术馆。其实这是佐藤自己夹带的私愿，但白岩并没有拒绝。吉卜力美术馆每天接待的游客人数有限，碰巧旺季还要进行长时间的排队，佐藤和白岩去的那天人不算多，大部分都是三三两两结伴的年轻情侣和闺蜜。整点馆内小剧场还会放映吉卜力的动画电影片段，佐藤拉着白岩非要去抢占最佳的观影位置。对于突然心情愉悦小孩子气的佐藤，白岩深感无奈但也满是欣慰。

在纪念商店里，佐藤选了很多张漂亮的明信片，白岩玩笑地指着他手中的一沓说可以给自己写一张带到坟墓里去吗？佐藤的脸瞬间冷了下来，白岩不知道他是生气自己的多情还是生气自己几天后的离去，只能抿住双唇保持沉默，佐藤叹了一口气扭头去收银台结账。白岩在原地等待的过程中看到了两个年轻女孩在偷拍佐藤，貌似已经拍下不只一张。的确，今天的佐藤身穿纯色高领毛衫外搭休闲大衣套装，还有发型和耳饰的加成，气质堪比一个出道多年的爱豆。白岩咳了一声并没有引起女孩们的注意，他只好走过去搭话。

“两位可爱的公主殿下，我有个疑问，请问你们觉得那位高个黑发男人帅吗？”

两个女孩吓了一跳，但看到白岩也是非常俊秀的人，帅哥滤镜一戴就老老实实回答了。白岩点点头，接着说：“我告诉你们，他是个很厉害的编剧，写过好多影视剧作品呢。”

女孩们惊呼出声，连夸佐藤优秀，并追问了那些作品的名字。白岩一一说明，然后压低了声线凑近：“一定要去看哦！啊对了，照片不要拍太多，否则我会吃醋的。”

女孩们一时没反应过来白岩到底吃谁的醋，他已经直起身挥手做了告别朝佐藤走去。佐藤的表情已经没有之前在馆内那么兴奋了，不咸不淡的问了一句：“你认识她们？”

白岩摇头，一只手轻轻拽着佐藤的袖口：“她们在偷拍你，然后我说你是我的男朋友。”佐藤听完了然，拉起了白岩那只拽着袖口的手握在掌心里：“嗯，我们走吧。”

在经过两位被震惊到的女孩面前，白岩翘起了一边的嘴角莫名骄傲得意起来。

回到家的白岩似乎起了兴致，拿起许多天不弹的吉他拨弄起新的旋律。他在稿纸上记下音符，删删改改密密麻麻，最终还是放弃把稿纸扔到了一边。“到死之前，我真的写不出一首歌了吗？”白岩坐在沙发前的地毯上仰天长叹，正在烹饪台前准备食材做饭的佐藤手头一滞，想了想缓缓说出三个字：“你加油。”

白岩百无聊赖的东张西望，寻找与佐藤聊天的话题。他看到了沙发桌上佐藤的笔电灵光突现：“景瑚，你是怎么想到要到自杀论坛上浏览大家的帖子啊？”

佐藤腾出一只手不好意思地挠了挠后颈，把原因告诉了白岩。白岩听叔本华的戏剧理念听得晕晕乎乎，脑内抗拒继续接收这种复杂的专业知识，他站起来走到佐藤身后搂住了佐藤的腰，靠在后背上：“其实我隐约觉得叔本华说的比较贴合我本人的生活方式，因为我的人生不就是一场全靠意志支撑的悲剧嘛哈哈哈。”

佐藤放下手头的活儿，转身看着白岩。白岩又被佐藤沉默冷淡的表情吓到浑身一颤，他试图慢慢收回放在佐藤腰上的手，谁知佐藤突然捧住自己的脸，给了一个漫长而温柔的吻。

案板上切到一半的胡萝卜缺少辅助，咕噜咕噜地从高处摔在了地上，裂成两半。

窗外不知何时下起了这个冬季的最后一场雪，晶莹的雪花飘落在窗台，而后消失不见。

“……瑠姫，和我回老家吗？”

TBC.


	2. 罅  （中）

5.  
佐藤之所以决定要领白岩回老家，是因为白岩自己说过并不打算最后一星期和家人联络了。“父母就拜托哥哥们照顾了”，这是他故作轻松的回答。佐藤知道白岩渴望被爱，渴望短暂的温暖，于是给同样很久未联系的父母打了电话，告诉他们明天会和朋友一起回家看望长辈。似乎电话那边佐藤的母亲对于儿子突然探亲感到疑惑，断定是不是带了新交往的女友。 

“没有啦，只是东京的朋友而已。”

白岩发现佐藤和母亲说话时语气会不自觉带上黏黏糊糊撒娇的尾音，和平时冷酷严肃的样貌相比简直判若两人，他不禁有些期待明天到名古屋拜见家长的画面。

白岩转着右手里的圆珠笔，左手在约会计划表上指指点点，苦恼到底该删掉哪一条才能给名古屋行挤出空间。佐藤以为自己制定的计划完美到每一项都难以取舍，白岩却指着上面佐藤画的插图，开玩笑地暗讽道：“我是想看看你画的这些抽象派风景和实物的差距到底有多大才一个也不想删掉的。”对于毒舌的白岩不知道该怎么回击的弱势佐藤无奈苦笑，只好捏了捏他的脸颊。白岩拍掉佐藤的手揉揉被捏红的地方，嘟囔着自己的不满。

“你力气好大，做什么力气都大，捏人是，牵手也是，接吻更是，每次都咬得我下嘴唇能疼好久。”

佐藤凑过去蜻蜓点水般在白岩唇上补偿了一下：“嗯，那我以后轻点儿。”

第二天一大早，佐藤和白岩就准备出门去搭乘新干线前往名古屋。前夜东京下过的那场雪只积存了薄薄一层作为证明，脚印踩在上面浅到看不清痕迹。白岩在公寓楼下的一块区域来回蹦跶，将模糊的脚印踏满整个路面，他看了看乱画的效果觉得不满意干脆就全部蹭掉，短靴鞋尖沾上的粉雪渐渐化为了一小滩泥水。 

“名古屋今天会下雪吗？”

站在一旁围观白岩调皮的佐藤打开手机里的天气预报查看实时信息，然后摇了摇头。知道结果的白岩遗憾的切了一声。

名古屋今日的天气虽然比东京暖和些，但不知道是不是穿少了的原因，白岩把脖子往高领毛衣里缩了缩，他试图抵挡微风的动作被佐藤看在了眼里。走出车站后佐藤毫不犹豫地伸手招了出租车来坐，白岩便吐槽他是富家公子哥，佐藤解释只是因为自己热到想快点儿到家，不想再去浪费时间去坐人挤人的电车。

佐藤家住的地方都是独栋小楼成群，一看就知道生活条件比较优渥。在此之前白岩光听佐藤对自己工作奋斗的描述，还以为是那种几口人都要靠他不定期写本子赚钱养活的困难家庭。见到了佐藤举止端庄的父母后，白岩更加明白他优良的家庭教育就应该出自这样的家长之手。

两位长辈没有埋怨佐藤长时间的失联，对他带回了新结交的朋友也是热情欢迎。佐藤母亲准备了儿子最喜欢的牛舌大餐，而爱吃肉的白岩也开心得蹭了个饱。饭后佐藤也不打算和父母坐下来闲聊，而是执意带着白岩去自己最喜欢的那家商场买衣服。白岩看着佐藤专挑售卖棉服绒帽翻毛靴的店铺逛满头问号，他劝阻佐藤说名古屋和东京的天气只会越来越暖，乱花钱买这些是要屯到明年吗？佐藤完全不回答他的疑问，他只好憋着半肚子气耐心陪佐藤逛下去。最后，佐藤给自己和白岩终于选购好了一整套非常暖和的新衣服。不明真相的白岩无语失笑。

晚上佐藤父母习惯在客厅里看电视，白岩初次到访只能陪着长辈一同看完新闻看电视剧。佐藤母亲的话要比父亲多一些，会和白岩聊很多日常的事情，两人非常合得来。白岩也起了兴致，似乎要把最后一周的话在今夜全部讲完。美丽精致的妇人谈到八卦时神采飞扬，手遮在嘴角压低声音问白岩：“他最近有交女友吗？这孩子上次联系我们的时候就说恢复单身了，几个月过去难道连苗头都没有？”

白岩捧着佐藤母亲亲手熬制的冬季水果暖茶，将视线转到茶水上波动的涟漪，轻轻说道：“会有的。景瑚一定会找到一个比之前都要温柔可爱、能够给予他幸福的漂亮女孩子。”

坐在沙发另一边的佐藤心思都在和母亲聊天的白岩那里，正猜想两人低声在说什么的时候，父亲问了自己一句话。佐藤父亲看着电视上正在播出的热门剧集，语气平淡到听不出里面的情绪：“编剧好做吗？实在不会写就转行吧，回家里来帮忙，兴趣有时候当不了饭吃。”

“待在东京生活当然比爱知苦，我还没彻底走到绝路，不会放弃的。”

“伯父，景瑚有对这份事业的无限热爱以及一颗细腻敏感的心，我想他会成功的。”

佐藤父亲发出短促的一声鼻音：“你们才认识多久，瑠姫君就帮这个臭小子说情。”他拿起茶几上的暖茶喝了一口，皱着眉头埋怨道：“文代你煮的茶不能晾温了再拿来嘛？”

“你自己不会吹吹再喝哦？老了老了。”

佐藤父亲吃了瘪，只好把关注点重新放回到家长里短的电视剧上。白岩被夫妻俩逗笑，捂着嘴笑到肩膀一颤一颤的。

楼上的客房被佐藤母亲打扫好备给了白岩做留宿的卧室，佐藤则回到了自己的房间。即使夜深人静，洗漱完毕的佐藤也没有任何困意，他坐在写字台前拿出白纸想要记下一些随笔，脑海中闪过白岩刚才被逗笑的那个画面，于是本来说好的文字就变成了速写。手机铃声响起，佐藤放下笔去查看信息，发件人是白岩。

“景瑚，好冷啊。”

佐藤猜到了怕孤独的白岩应该是不想再自己一个人睡，心脏仿佛被狠狠拧了一下，他回复让对方过来。差不多十几秒后自己的房门咔哒一声响起，被佐藤母亲安排穿上佐藤宽大尺寸睡衣的白岩握着门把手站在门口。走廊里只有幽暗的月光打在白岩身上，佐藤眯起眼睛，仿佛看到的是一场虚幻的梦。他回头藏起了手里画了一半的速写到抽屉里，关掉台灯，招呼白岩上床。

白岩掀开被子钻进了佐藤的怀里，佐藤回搂白岩的腰，一只手轻抚着他的发丝。

“对不起，接下来的几天，不会让你一个人睡了。”白岩哼唧了两声代表同意，然后往佐藤怀里拱了拱，佐藤立刻笑出了声：“你是猫咪吗？头发也像猫毛这么软。”

“我讨厌猫，你还不如说我是狗狗。”

“哦，原来你是狗O啊。”

白岩张口咬住佐藤从睡衣领口露出的锁骨，佐藤忍住高声呼痛，悄悄地哎呀了一下，白岩放开嘴巴，看着上面的牙印十分嘚瑟：“谁叫你主动招惹我。”

佐藤亲了亲白岩的脸颊表示投降。

“我很喜欢狗狗，以前没有任何人联系我的那段日子里只有自己养的一只金毛在陪着。如果不是它，我可能能活不到现在，早就孤独到灵魂和肉体都腐烂了。”佐藤轻抚发丝的动作停了下来，白岩摩挲着佐藤的衣领继续讲述过去：“可它比我命短，差不多就是上个月的事儿，生了重病也没能救过来。”

“那四舍五入，我算你养的最后一只金毛？”佐藤做起了初次见面他在门外招招手的那个滑稽动作。

白岩被佐藤奇怪的发言和动作搭配笑到缓不过气：“不够像，你出门给我染个金发回来我再判断吧。”

佐藤秒装严肃说了句遵命就作势起床，被白岩一把拉了回来。白岩靠在佐藤胸前听对方的心跳，正好和墙上的时钟摆动巧妙地同步着。就算时钟的机械出了故障心跳还是会平稳的持续着，白岩突然有一种希望维持这样温暖的姿势而时间就此停留不再前进的想法。他把手放在了自己的胸口许久，却依然感受不到生命的活力。而后默默将眼泪流进心底，汇入那一片沉寂已久的海。

早上的阳光依旧十分充足，不知是谁打开了厚重的窗帘，轻手轻脚地走到熟睡的白岩面前捋了他垂落至眼睛的额发到脸侧。陷入柔软枕头中的白岩被阳光照射，皱皱眉呜咽了一声。耳边传来一声低笑，而后卧室的整个空间恢复了宁静。白岩慢慢睁开双眼，想到了这是在佐藤的卧室，不能被他父母发现要赶快回到隔壁客房去。白岩迅速坐了起来准备下床，然后就看到了床头柜上放的信封，上面画着一只可爱的金毛狗狗在说“给瑠姫的”。

白岩打开信封，里面是两张名古屋飞往札幌的机票，起飞时间是在中午。白岩拿着机票，回忆起了佐藤搬到自己公寓的第一晚。

“瑠姫，你去过北海道吗？”

6.  
那时的佐藤本来最想计划带着白岩去观赏春季的樱花，但还有一个多月时间才到开花时节，他不得不放弃。笔电上的网页弹出北海道观光宣传广告，佐藤好奇地点进去浏览，像是发现了新大陆。

“我们去看雪吧！”

白岩忍俊不禁，反问又不是没见过雪，为什么要专门跑那么远。话虽这么说，但坐在佐藤身边的自己却目不转睛地盯着笔电屏幕看，手指在腿上敲敲打打掩盖有些期待的心情。

原来佐藤早就看穿了自己内心真实的想法，第一晚是，昨天早上也是。床边放着新买的那套衣服，白岩趴过去把它们抱在了怀里。

洗漱后的白岩换好新衣走出房间，在楼梯上看到了招呼他来吃早餐的佐藤。意外的是佐藤父母并不在家，两人就肆无忌惮腻腻歪歪地吃完了一顿。佐藤表示自己已经和父母提前打了去北海道的招呼。白岩佯装生气，拿机票拍着他的胳膊说你告诉他们都不愿意先和我讲，多大的人了还玩那套老掉牙的惊喜。佐藤似乎学会了整治白岩的方法，接过机票就要撕掉，白岩一把抢回来，倔强到不愿认输：“佐藤桑，你的钱是大风刮来的？”

“我拿你的卡买的。”

“哈？！那更不行！”

“你不是说不在乎自己的钱了吗？”

“……那不一样，这次不一样……”

佐藤笑嘻嘻杵着胳膊直视白岩不再吭声，白岩被莫名看得害羞了，只好起身去洗碗筷。

在到达中部机场等待安检的时候，佐藤让白岩打开手机里的地图软件缩小视角，白岩不明所以，按照他的指示执行后哇的惊讶出声。实时地图显示中部机场所在的人工岛是一个有缺口的菜刀形状，白岩对这个冷知识十分感兴趣，愉快的心情更上了一个层次。

不到两小时飞机就降落在了新千岁，走出机场白岩不由得吸了口凉气，佐藤以为他冷到了要去搂他的肩膀，白岩连忙摆摆手表示自己只是惊讶札幌实际上和关东温差也不是特别的大。佐藤点点头，愉悦的白岩却有些心沉了下去，他本质并不希望佐藤对自己关心到如此无微不至的地步。还有不到三天，两人就会变回陌生人的身份，自己也要对这个无望的世界永别了。白岩坚信，两人只认识了四天的时间，佐藤所做的一切，不会撼动自己已做的决定。

佐藤带着白岩扎堆到了外国游客聚集的白色恋人巧克力公园，去看童话里真正银装素裹的世界。他们选好了咖啡厅最佳的位置，吃着美味的芭菲，欣赏整点活动人偶时计塔转动的表演，然后又去坐幼稚的小火车。悠悠转转了大半天两人也不肯离去，佐藤说，白色恋人这个昵称很适合白岩瑠姫。不知道是不是佐藤形式上的情话，白岩对此表示很受用。他拿着公园特制的护照晃了晃，就当和佐藤出国玩过了。

离开公园的时间稍晚了些，佐藤预订了一间离公园有些距离但环境很好的民宿。白岩提议先步行，等走累了再换交通方式赶到那里。天色渐暗，霓虹灯亮起，两人顺着街道散步，路边堆积的雪高度足以掩埋半个白岩，于是他和佐藤玩起了躲猫猫，时不时就蹲下和雪堆比高低，根据露出自己脑袋几厘米的程度来主观判断此街区铲雪和化雪的时间。结果蹲起的次数多了，最后一次站起身突然眼前袭来眩晕感，佐藤赶紧扶住身形一晃的白岩。

“景瑚，我饿了。”

佐藤看了看周围，有一家寿司店就在不远的地方，他指了指那里，白岩表示同意。

寿司店的面积很小，是传统的和式装修风格，可能是夜间刚开店的原因，店里只有年迈的老板和老板娘在。夫妇的态度十分温和，向入座在吧台的他们推荐了热门的几种手捏寿司。佐藤装模作样斯文地用筷子夹了一个温热的寿司往芥末酱油盘里蘸，被老板及时制止，说直接用手拿不蘸料的手捏原味吃，才能感受到倾注厨师全部真情的最纯正味道。佐藤尴尬地道歉说自己学到了，扭头就发现身旁的白岩虽然在喝着茶水但一脸看好戏的表情。佐藤伸出手去戳白岩的腰，白岩差点儿被呛到，马上转移话题问老板娘附近还有什么可以游玩的地方，老板娘说再向北走几百米就可以到北海道神宫，只是现在这个点钟恐怕已经关门了。

饭后告别夫妇走出寿司店，佐藤说想去那里看看。白岩愿意迁就佐藤，两人便来到了北海道神宫所在的小山头下。因为需要爬上眼前这道长长的坡才能看见神宫，佐藤叹了口气看向白岩寻求意见，白岩则一言不发地牵起佐藤的手朝山上走去。

这条路不算长，但竟比意想中的还要累。

在紧闭的大门外，佐藤依然正对神宫的方向双手合十行了一套标准的拜礼。白岩看到佐藤认真祈愿的样子干脆自己也做了起来。

两人一前一后走下门口的台阶，白岩突然放慢脚步扩大和佐藤之间的距离，走了几步干脆停下不动了。

“景瑚！”

佐藤听到身后的呼喊，回过头才发现两人已经隔了好远一段路，而白岩在调整背包的角度。

“你转过去准备好！”

佐藤乖乖转过去，听到逐渐靠近的小跑声，接着背上便感受到了扑上来的重量。佐藤趔趄了一下站稳身体，背起白岩向山下行进。

“累了，早知道应该在山下等你。”

“你刚才也许愿了。”

“那是等得无聊随便做的，我可没认真。”

“可我是认真的。”

白岩紧贴佐藤的脸，坏笑着挑了挑对方的下巴：“哟哟哟，许了什么愿？该不会听了伯母催你找对象，赶快要跟佛祖求个好姻缘吧？”

“……我是祈祷你能好好活下去。”

听到佐藤发自肺腑的这句话，白岩脸上的笑容瞬间消失，挣扎了一下从佐藤背上跳了下来。白岩自顾自的往前走，佐藤去拉了一下被他甩开，佐藤再去捉他的手臂，这次用上了力气使得白岩没法再挣脱开。

白岩回过头看着佐藤，眉头皱起，语气中带着一丝愠怒：“佐藤君，你未免有些过于当真了吧？还是说你这个人跟你写的本子一样，涉猎广泛又多情？”

“不是这样的。瑠姫，你明明可以好好活下去的。”佐藤开始着急，呼出的冷气不断地在空气中形成薄雾。

“我想不想活关你屁事啊？！这是我自己的意志！你才认识我几天，我凭什么听你的！”

佐藤一时语塞。他不知道该怎么形容自己内心这种极速上升影响日常思绪的感情，至少现在，他也不认为影视作品里的一见钟情可以发生在自己身上。

两个人站在原地僵持着，谁也不愿开口说话。白岩觉得，这一刻的札幌，是整个冬季最寒冷的时刻，他将冰冷到微微颤抖的双手握成拳缩回了衣袖内。

佐藤看到了白岩的小动作，率先打破沉默：“对不起，请忘了刚才我说的。天很冷，我们回民宿好吗？”

佐藤那句请忘掉的话如同冰锥狠狠扎进了白岩的心，的确签了契约的爱廉价到随时随地随口就可以说出来。他自嘲地笑笑，然后换回了一副什么都没发生过的淡然表情点了点头：“嗯，累了，我们快走吧。”

去民宿的路上两人乘坐了出租车，各自看向窗外的风景，一路无言。

预订的民宿也是传统的和风两层建筑，上下楼加起来不到十个房间。老板给两人安排在了二楼，因为来晚了所以位置无法选择。不巧的是最后留下的这个房间旁边住的可能是一家三口，孩子一直在闹脾气哇哇直哭。佐藤和白岩回到房间后，从墙壁那边传来了阵阵孩子尖锐的哭喊声。内心的烦躁感迅速发酵，即便各自洗完澡换好浴衣，关灯准备入睡后都没办法缓解。

两人的辗转反侧不能表现在行动上，只好在心里压抑着。佐藤实在忍受不了，爬起来准备去隔壁和教育不好孩子的夫妻理论。白岩坐起身喊住了佐藤劝他冷静。佐藤背对着站在原地沉默了几秒，突然转过身将白岩扑倒在了床褥上。白岩反应不及，被佐藤压制到无法动弹。白岩想要发火，却在黑夜中听到了佐藤哽咽的声音。

“瑠姫，不要讨厌我好吗？”

TBC.


	3. 罅 （下）

7.  
被这个糟糕透顶的世界所愚弄到绝望的白岩曾设想过他和契约恋人结束关系时的场景，可能是坦然一笑被对方就此忘掉，或者是虚情假意地随口说句我会永远记住你什么的。本来就是拿酬金换来的最后温情，并不指望对方能为自己流一滴泪。然而如今眼前发生的一切都让他措手不及，他心里有些慌乱，不知道该说些什么，也不知道对佐藤应该狠狠推开还是紧紧抱住。于是他只好沉默了，连最初遭受惊吓的急促呼吸都逐渐收敛起来。

得不到任何回应的佐藤好像感受到了一颗心正在慢慢死去，他吸了下鼻子自嘲地笑了笑，从白岩身上慢慢爬起来。隔壁小孩的吵闹哭声虽然变成了啜泣，但依然会是烦躁情绪的制造机。佐藤整理好自己凌乱的浴衣衣襟，留下一句“对不起，你好好休息吧”便开门走了出去。

白岩似乎听到佐藤和隔壁夫妇理论的声音，可能说服起了效果，没过多久，小孩彻底安静了。然而，他并没有等到佐藤回到房间来，而是听到了下楼梯的脚步声。白岩想，刚才关掉的这扇门，恐怕彻底阻断了彼此袒露真心的机会。佐藤的表现已经努力做到最好了，为什么自己总是不满足，总是想要得更多。明明就有让自己任性一次的机会，为什么不去把握？黑暗中佐藤的那声嘲笑，或许是装累了吧，陪自己这么跌宕起伏的玩下去，还能残存多少情分。白岩闭上双眼，拉高了那床无法温暖自己的棉被。

明天，还能再看到佐藤的笑脸吗？

8.  
户外的温度和房间里差不了多少，佐藤披着大衣外套坐在民宿门口的台阶上，失神地低头看着地面。他刚刚接到了进修班同行朋友打来的电话说自己的月九剧组今天终于杀青了，对方絮絮叨叨地谈了拍摄期间的各种趣事，暗吹自己多次被大物监督夸奖，佐藤随意地应付着，心中不禁五味杂陈。挂断电话前，朋友告诉佐藤自己向监督推荐了他，如果未来有新戏监督可能考虑会和他合作。佐藤知道这是圈内交流的必备客套话，但至少对方主动提了还是要说声感谢的。挂断这通来电，心情更加糟糕了。

民宿老板按时准备锁楼门，刚好发现了外面那个浑身散发着落寞气息的背影。他走出去询问佐藤是否遇到了什么烦心的事，佐藤闻声回过头去，看到是房东连忙站了起来：“要锁门了吗？抱歉，给你添麻烦了，我这就回去。”

老板笑着摆摆手表示如果需要透气才能休息的话，自己也不是那么急就非得关闭。佐藤脸上的阴郁还未散去，老板想了想开口问他是否愿意和自己一聊，佐藤不知道该怎么回答，老板便让他在原地等着，自己进房间去拿东西，不一会儿拿着两罐啤酒回到佐藤面前坐下。

“你们是从东京来的对吧？哎呀，东京真是个好地方啊，我曾经也在那儿混过几年，可是太难生存了，所以只能回到札幌继承老爹的这家旅馆。”

“…是很难生存，苟且的话可以勉强活下来，但我不想苟且。”佐藤打开啤酒，咕咚咕咚喝了一大口。

“你不是东京人吗？”老板追问道，佐藤摇了摇头：“我是爱知出身。”

老板拍着佐藤的肩膀，语气中毫不掩饰仰慕与佩服：“在首都生活可以站住脚那相当厉害啊。不像我，去了东京以后发现自己想要的越来越多，也越来越不满足，反正每天都活得很痛苦。刚回札幌我根本不想帮老爹打理旅馆，淡季的时候冷冷清清，旺季的时候忙到头晕。后来接触很多天南地北的客人，和他们交谈感觉自己的眼界反而不再局限于东京的一亩三分地，慢慢就适应了。现在有了老婆日子过得很幸福呢。哈哈跟你讲我老婆前两天刚回老家养胎了，现在超级想念她们。”

佐藤回以礼貌的微笑：“真好啊。有时候追求的梦想并不是自己可以真正适应的。在东京待得累了，是该出门散散心。可没想到半途会遇到更烦心的事。”

“这个所谓的烦心你可以放下吗？无论人或事，如果一时难以放下，就说明你太在乎了，因为你倾注了自己本意想不到的过多感情。那么既然在乎的话就要努力做好，不能留下任何遗憾。当然，逃避更是不行的哦。”老板说完前面一串话，故作抱歉地夸张捂住嘴巴：“啊啦，我是不是讲的太多了？”

“谢谢您跟我聊这么多。您真是一个非常亲和的人。”佐藤喝掉易拉罐里最后残留的啤酒，朝手心哈气上下搓了搓，帮助冰冷的双手体温回升。

“我很话唠的。看到门口贴的公告了吧，最近旅馆人手不够，要不要留下来帮忙？”

和风趣的青年男子告了别，佐藤上楼准备回房间。在开门的一瞬间稍有犹豫，那种烦心的感觉并没有因为聊了一会儿天就能完全消除。老板说得没错，看来对于白岩自己的确太在乎了，竟有了害怕会失去的念头。

白岩就像漂亮的琉璃，用晶莹璀璨的色彩为佐藤映射出一场美妙的梦。佐藤想去呵护这个已经裂出很多道缝隙的艺术品，却怕紧拥的怀抱反而会加重伤痕，最终害他坠入彻底毁灭的深渊。

佐藤应该爱上了白岩，竟无法言喻。

推开房门，屋里的人儿蜷缩在被窝里，微微皱着眉头好像睡得并不安稳。佐藤把自己的单人床铺与白岩的合并，然后面对着钻进被窝。佐藤在他额头落下一吻，像是对他呢喃又像是对自己轻轻说道。

“我不再为难你了。剩下的时间让我陪你一起安稳过下去好吗？”

9.  
第二天醒来后，佐藤和白岩默契地闭口不谈昨晚经历的不快，也不再有甜腻的气氛围绕在两人中间。接下来的半天还要在札幌度过，白岩想找一处没什么人去过的干净雪地体验翻滚和打雪仗的感觉。老板推荐了距离民宿不远的一处后山，那里天气暖和的时候会有小动物出没，现在应该是比较安全的。

别过老板，两人向着目标方向出发。

后山果然最近没什么人来过，白雪厚厚地覆盖一层，干净到在太阳的照射下反光。他们找到了一处适合打雪仗的宽阔空地，白岩把棉帽往下压了压，深吸一口气，像从未见过雪的小朋友一样张开双臂冲了几十米然后“啪”地摔进雪里。佐藤脸色微变，担心他会着凉，急匆匆跑到已经翻过身仰面躺下的白岩面前。

白岩的脸上还沾着雪，正在慢慢化掉。他笑的比阳光还灿烂，雪水流进了嘴里凉到呲牙。佐藤摘下手套从兜里掏出纸巾想帮他擦掉脸上残余，被白岩一把拽到也面朝下摔进了身旁的雪堆里。躲开的白岩被佐藤五体投地的出糗样子笑到抱着肚子左右打滚，佐藤爬起来害羞地捂住了脸，两只耳朵红的快要滴血。

佐藤的手背感觉到了被冰冷物体袭击的感觉，他放下双手一看，白岩已经站了起来，正保持着投掷完雪球的帅气动作，挑衅地看着自己。佐藤抓起身旁的一捧雪捏成了圆球，毫不示弱的回扔了过去。

这里到处布满凌乱的脚印，是此刻只属于他们两人的一方天地。

“你要不把我就地掩埋在白雪里吧。”

“那不行，天气回暖雪全部融化你不就暴露了？到时候有各种动物跑过来吃你的冷冻肉，比如野狼啊什么的。”

生存态度很消极的白岩居然不由自主地起了浑身鸡皮疙瘩，然后抓起一把雪扑撒在佐藤的后颈，佐藤受冷猛地跳到一边。

“你是笨蛋吗？这里如果有猛兽出没，山下的居民不就完蛋了？”

佐藤一边抖落衣服和脖颈里的雪，一边眸光闪烁傻乎乎的乐呵着。白岩不清楚他是否在故意逗自己，捂着额头露出无奈的笑容：“不要做没有常识的编剧啊佐藤桑。”

夕阳落幕，在札幌开往东京的新干线班列上，白岩靠着车窗休息，对过往的美景视而不见，心情也很明显的低落了下去。佐藤是不想那么快就带他回东京的，但这是白岩本人的执念，他无法拒绝。佐藤让白岩靠着自己的肩膀睡一会儿，对方却委婉谢绝。两人又回到了那种尴尬沉默的氛围中，仿佛白天那场愉快的雪地嬉戏只是心中的海市蜃楼。

路过小区附近的街道，有家居酒屋门庭若市，白岩提议两人进去喝一杯。

店家自酿的清酒被端上桌，白岩为佐藤和自己各斟了一杯，然后看着对面这个天生冷面却眉眼满是温柔的男人，提前做出了诀别。

“景瑚，明天你就回家去吧。我们的契约，提前结束了。”

佐藤刚干杯完准备喝下时，竟听到了最不想听到的一句话。他猛地把酒杯撞在桌上，瞪大了眼睛：“你在说什么？”

“就是字面的意思。我已经享受够了，不能再拖累你。这几天的事，最差应该可以提供给你写出一个单元剧的构思吧。”

就像是体验到了被按进深海里不得挣扎的窒息，佐藤的心脏痛到好像撕裂出很多伤痕，他一口闷掉杯中的液体，酒精灼烧着感官，快要吞噬掉自己的灵魂。

“为什么提前结束契约？你果然是讨厌我了对吗？”

白岩依旧不变微笑，这让佐藤看得更加心烦意乱：“多待一天就要多受一天折磨，你这样花钱买来的短期恋人我十分满意，坦白了说，就是玩够了。”

佐藤抓住白岩放在桌上的手，白岩却使劲抽了出来，努力做出为难的样子：“让我们平和地喝完这顿酒好吗？我不想再起什么争执了，今天很累，还要早点儿回去休息。”白岩反过来拍了拍佐藤僵在原处的手安慰道：“别担心，今晚不会赶你走的。”

又是一场处于喧嚣之中的静默。佐藤一杯杯猛烈的灌酒入肚，白岩却慢条斯理的品味着不知甜辣酸涩的清酒。

回家的路上不再并排走着，微醺的佐藤装作喝醉的模样跟在白岩身后东倒西歪地踩着对方的影子。白岩任由他发着小孩子脾气，没有拆穿他的伎俩走在前面。到了家门口，白岩停下脚步掏出钥匙，佐藤“咚”地撞在了后背上不动弹了。白岩叹了口气，说道。

“景瑚，我是不会改变自己想法的，请你别再装醉了好吗？”

10.  
白岩前脚踏进玄关,就被身后关了门的佐藤一把拽过抵在了墙上。酒气直面扑来,佐藤用急促的吻封住了白岩没来得及说出的话,舌头撬开牙关伸进去追逐对方闪躲的舌头交缠在起。佐藤突降暴风雨式的进攻让白岩惊慌到难以呼吸,没多久红晕就从脸庞窜到了耳边。白岩的一丝津液从嘴角溢出滑过下颚,难耐地呜咽却激起了佐藤更猛烈的欲望。佐藤将白岩托腰举高了十几厘米,以仰视的姿态继续和他接吻,情迷之下白岩紧紧搂住了佐藤的脖颈。佐藤就着这个姿势把白岩抱进卧室扔在了床上,自己脱掉大衣再欺身上去扒掉了白岩的棉服。白岩好不容易有了呼吸新鲜空气的时间,没过几秒却又被封住了嘴唇。佐藤撕扯白岩的衬衫,对方的毛衣也在挣扎中褪到了手肘处,他啃噬着唇珠令白岩感觉到一阵酥麻,白岩狠狠地回咬过去,不一会儿血腥味在口腔中蔓延开来。佐藤吃痛,白岩趁机推开了他。

“你在干嘛?!不是当初不愿跟我上床的吗?!”卧室里没开灯,白岩看不到佐藤此刻眼中的通红,比起白岩的愠怒,除了胸口有着同样剧烈的起伏,他的表情好像要淡定许多,喘息声也很轻。他沉默不语,又要朝白岩扑过去,被一拳打到歪在床边。白岩系着衣扣准备下床,佐藤追去一把拽过按回床塌,死死地将白岩的双手压过头顶。

“我反悔了,现在就想操你。”

从未听过佐藤说出如此粗鄙的话。白岩笑了,那声音听上去比呜呜哭泣还干涩难听。他笑了很久的时间,久到佐藤开始心慌,放松了手上禁锢的力度。他挣脱束缚,开始动手解自己衬衫的衣扣。

“好。既然明天就分别了,你想要的我这就满足你。”卧室的空调还未打开,上身赤裸的白岩打了个寒颤,抚摸着佐藤的脸庞:“一起度过美好的夜晚吧。”

佐藤欺身,如同报复前几天白岩同样动作般咬在了他的锁骨上,留下两排尖齿的痕迹地上随意丢弃的衣服以及丢到一边的润滑剂昭示着两人激烈的痴缠,佐藤在进入白岩的时候听着对方略带痛苦的呻吟,内心却涌起阵悲哀。后来抱着白岩去浴室清洗,精疲力尽的白岩靠着佐藤的胸口昏昏欲睡,脆弱的样子令佐藤怜惜地补上一吻,心想终于还是把这漂亮的琉璃给破坏掉了啊。

房间里旖旎的气味还未散去,佐藤从背后紧紧搂着白岩的腰,时不时去亲吻他的脖子,洗过澡的白岩清醒了一些,觉得被呼出的热气打在脖颈上很痒就蜷缩起来,撒娇般哼了两声。可佐藤还是不依不挠地重复这个动作,白岩只好转移注意力抓住对方圈在自己腰间的双手在黑暗中摩挲着。

佐藤的手骨节分明、手指修长，很适合戴漂亮的戒指去装饰。当然，素的样子也是同样吸引他的，想起佐藤几天前在协议书上签字的场景，灵巧的手潇洒地写下自己的名字，白岩在内心由衷地感叹道，不愧是用一支笔就能描绘出半个人间的人。他细细摩挲着佐藤的手指关节，仿佛要把模样深深刻进骨髓里一样，欣慰地笑出了声。

“景瑚的手绝对能描绘出世间最美的故事，不管是文字还是画，我相信你一定可以。这些天来谢谢你，你的细腻和温柔我拥有过了”，白岩把佐藤的双手合十握在自己的双手中间然后放到心口处：“我不希望你永远记住我，但希望未来你还会想到，曾有一道名叫白岩瑠姫的风景从你的生命中路过，我就心满意足了。”

颈间感受到了一丝滑落的凉意，白岩鼻子突然一酸，他知道，佐藤哭了。

白岩费力转过身捧起佐藤的脸，用指腹拭去了眼角溢出的泪水。“笨蛋啊你，都多大的人了还哭。怎么我还得安慰你，你安慰安慰我好不好，腰都疼死了。”

佐藤紧紧抱住白岩，生怕他现在就跑掉，语气里尽显悲伤：“瑠姫，求你不要走。请你看看我吧。”

白岩有些喘不过气，拍拍佐藤的后背让他放松：“真的不必为了我——”

还未说完的话被佐藤打断，白岩觉得自己可能是幻听了。他迟疑了几秒，大脑的反应并没来得及跟上言语，磕巴地反问佐藤：“你刚才，说什么？”

佐藤放开白岩，直视他的眼睛：“瑠姫，我爱你。”

直率的言语像是巨大的牢笼将白岩困在里面，每一根栅栏间的空隙却足够让自己成功逃脱。至少要比外界稍微暖和一些吧，可就算抵挡得了狂风暴雨，笼子的质量又能多坚固呢？佐藤不过认识自己一个星期不到的时间，这样的告白也许就只是热情未退的标志罢了。

“我知道你在考虑这是不是我的一时兴起”，佐藤抵着他的额头，泪眼朦胧得像一汪深不见底的清泉：“我回答是或否都会显得自己太过虚假，但我想和你一起走下去。一个几乎走投无路的我遇见了穷途末路的你，如果未来不能坚持下去，我会和你一起坠入深渊。”

白岩抱着啜泣的佐藤，反复念叨了几句“傻瓜”。简单的回应令佐藤更加悲伤，直到这个一米八几的大男人哭到从上气不接下气趋于情绪平稳，白岩便去厨房倒了杯水端给他喝。

佐藤不相信所谓宿命的安排，他试着去抗争了，究竟结局能否扭转，自己其实并没有什么把握。在昏睡前，他吻了吻白岩，将一滴苦涩的眼泪咽进心里，握着对方的手，惧怕黎明的来临。

他做了一个梦，梦中的白岩乘坐一趟开往北国的列车，消失在漫天飞雪中。那列车样式非常古旧，空档的车厢里只有他自己坐在窗边，欣赏着孤寂的美景。他醒了，身旁的床铺平整而冰凉，杯子里融化的药剂早已无影无踪。

白岩什么都没带走，衣橱里的行装、冰箱里的可乐、角落里的吉他以及佐藤的心。

佐藤不喜不悲，他不知道该去哪里找，除了打不通的电话和联系不到的信息，什么线索都没有，就连照片也只有几张在札幌自己拍到的那个扑雪的背影。他不相信白岩会去寻死，便在屋子里等了整整一天，期待有钥匙开门的声音出现。

他用仅剩的食材做好了晚餐，最后也只是一个人吃下了冷掉的饭菜。

第二天，房东找上门，通知这间公寓还有一日的居住期。原来，白岩的租房合同签到了这周末，并且在离开前联系到了房东，决意对屋子里所有的东西做废弃处理。当然，佐藤在房东这里依然没有得到任何有关白岩的信息。

佐藤走出公寓，呼吸了新鲜的空气，想清楚自己该从这共情的美梦中醒来了，叔本华和尼采说得对，人类对意志的不满足会造成生命的最终悲剧，自己所做的这些努力也足够了吧。出于责任，他买了一些整理袋帮房东提前整理这些谁也不要的“垃圾”。当他收拾到那把没了主人的吉他时，突然想起了那沓白岩一直放在乐谱架上的创作稿纸。佐藤开始寻找，最终在电视柜抽屉里的一个文件袋中找到了它们。

这沓稿纸上，写着一首未创作完的歌。文字删删改改、笔迹仓促且凌乱，既不华丽也不柔美，却记录着两个人短暂的点点滴滴。在那些真实浮现的画面里，佐藤看到了白岩对于生的希望。

离开公寓前，房东来和佐藤交接，看到他只决定带走了那把吉他和自己不知道的半首歌。

回到阔别一周的家，一切陌生得像多年未归的感觉。佐藤把吉他立在角落，打开笔电，搜索了自杀志愿者论坛，没有白岩那个账号新发的帖子，许多痛苦不堪的人依然在网站上诉说着绝望，连同之前的私信在内，他终于清除了所有相关的浏览记录。

生活又恢复了往日的平庸，他在期待着与下一个剧组的合作。只是偶尔空虚的夜里，会时不时梦到那个离他远去的人。

“你在哪里？过得还好吗？”

11.  
樱花盛开又凋落，烟火消逝于盛夏的星空，枫叶染红了漫山遍野，白雪堆砌起一片梦的行宫。在冬天即将结束的时候，佐藤应允了一个编剧任务，这是他从来没有想到过的。曾经那位同行朋友的诺言竟然不是随口说说，监督在网络上看过很多人在推荐他写的短篇小说，加上同行加深过的印象，决定要把这篇互相救赎的限定期故事搬上银幕。

而小说的主人公原型，就是白岩和佐藤。

电视剧将作为七月番在地上波频道播出，知名大物监督和无名新人编剧难得合作的通稿被很多杂志和网站报道。其中颇有热度的，是诚邀广大音乐人为番剧所配主题曲作曲的消息。完整的歌词提前披露在了网络上，关于词作者则只写了一个姓氏而已。

佐藤带着满身疲惫从公司讨论完剧本进度步行回公寓，半路上突然飘起了雪花，他打开天气预报查看下一周气温回升的情况，猜测这也许是今年冬季的最后一场雪。脑海中闪过那个曾在楼下玩雪的男人，扯了扯嘴角露出失落的苦笑。

一年了，他还在想他。他的吉他就在身旁，而他的人却不知何方。

在公寓楼下，佐藤发现自己的邮箱被塞进了新的邮件。寄件人来自北海道，并没有写详细的住址。打开信封，里面是一张五线谱，已经谱好了完整的乐曲。佐藤好奇，究竟哪位投稿者把稿件误寄到了自家的地址。几秒后他发现了不对劲，私人住址并未曝光给任何公开媒体啊。心情像坐上了云霄飞车停在坠落的最高处。他翻转五线谱的背面，在右下角看到了一个漂亮的署名。

SHIROIWA。

是他熟悉的字体。

他想起来了，在签契约的时候，自己习惯性写下了根本用不到的住址。

原来很多事情，都被那个人记在了心里。

佐藤疲惫的心情瞬间被欢喜所代替，他看到信封上的电话，尝试拨打过去，做好了听到空号预警的准备。意外的是，电话竟然通了。

“瑠姫。”

电话那边静默了三秒，再熟悉不过的轻笑声仿佛就在耳边说着悄悄话。

“好久不见，我重生了。札幌虽然很好，但我想回东京了。佐藤景瑚君，你可以等我吗？”

12.  
佐藤早早地来到了车站，期待着那班车次的到达。东京站的人流量非常大，忙碌的人们互相在拥挤中穿梭，他实在想不到对方为什么会选在这里见面。

铃声响起，佐藤迫不及待地接起电话。

“笨蛋，回头。”

佐藤转过身，眼前的川流不息阻挡了自己的视线。对方疑问道：“你是不是带了兜帽？干嘛搞得那么神秘。”

人群恰好散开了一个微小的空间，佐藤终于看见了朝思暮想的那个人，他笑着慢慢摘下卫衣兜帽，露出褪色但依然耀眼的金发，做了初次见面那个滑稽却可爱的动作。

他看到对面的人儿忍俊不禁，明眸皓齿足以照亮迷茫的道路，跨越已经缩小的罅隙，向自己奔来。 

——完——


	4. 印迹  -番外·白岩篇-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称视角，ooc和bug有

SA Sadame~宿命~

周围的喧嚷仿佛只存在于别人的世界。

我抬头看着眼前的男人，严肃时一副好似不近情面的冷酷模样，身形高大穿衣有品位，整体透露出一种上流社会的菁英感，总让人觉得产生了距离无法亲近。但我知道，他眼中总是有隐藏不住的似水柔情，会犯傻会调皮，会用自己的细腻与温和化解我心中的磐石。当笑容绽开时，刻板的外在印象便会不攻自破。

还好醒悟得不算晚吧，我想这一年的时间足够长到给自己整理好心情了。我不需要他陪着我共同坠入深渊，我要自己从深渊中挣脱出来，然后把手递给一直等待的他。

我的确这么做了，把手伸了过去，捏捏他温热的掌心。

“我们走吧。”

仿佛回到了曾经的吉卜力商店，同样的语气，同样的安定感，不一样的表情，不一样对未来的期盼。

回公寓的路上，我让他陪着我去乘坐电车。还没到下班高峰期，车厢里也依然挤满了乘客。这时我会趁机去偷偷牵他的手，在没被别人发现之前就会一直拉着不放开。

景瑚这个贵公子租的公寓面积果然比我之前的那间要稍大一些，听他说除卧室外的另一个房间被单独布置成了书房。可能和家具颜色有关，屋子整体的风格要明亮许多。环顾四周，我看到了放置在角落里那把熟悉的吉他，曾经不离不弃的朋友。恍如隔世，心中不免受宠若惊，我触摸了上去，发现指间未染任何尘灰。有点儿想哭了，一定是这房间的热浪包围我的原因，抬起头擦了擦湿润的眼角，接着背后感受到一个怀抱覆了上来。

这大概就是自己想要的幸福了吧。

我扭过头去揉揉景瑚那毛茸茸的金色脑袋，他下巴顺势在我的颈间蹭了蹭。我觉得很痒便转过身注视着他，结果噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你这金毛多久前染的？现在黑色发根藏都藏不住了。”

“最近剧组开会多，这次实在太忙了没时间去补。”

我听到他语气里的无奈，微微睁大眼睛：“这次？你一直在保持这个发色吗？”我突然想到在名古屋老家那晚随口玩笑说过的话，不知道是不是自己多想了便用顽皮掀起他的刘海去看发际线的动作来掩盖又一次的感动：“染得次数多小心秃头。”

景瑚收紧放在我腰间的双手向前拉扯，我就撞了过去，手也因惯性撑在了他的胸口处，他的坏笑里满是温柔：“那我们活得久一些，等到华发苍颜的时候看谁先变成秃子好了。”

四目相对，我读到了景瑚眼中满溢着和自己同样的欢欣。我用指腹细细描绘着他的轮廓，从眉眼至鼻子再到嘴唇，不厌其烦地一遍又一遍。抚摸得时间久了，他些许有点急迫，低下头要吻过来。我连忙伸出手捂住他的嘴，他便耷拉着眉毛摆出可怜兮兮的样子。

“以前都是你主动，这次换我了。” 说罢我主动凑了过去。

我们耳鬓厮磨了很久，消遣下午悠哉的时光。景瑚似乎喜欢抵住我的额头看我因频繁换气而红透了的脸庞，他可能觉得那是一件非常幸福的事情。我感到了自己脸颊越来越滚烫，倒也不怕害羞，就直直地看回去。

“景瑚。”

“嗯？”

“我回来了。”

“嗯。”

“这一年我在干什么你想知道吗？”

“嗯。”

“嗯个鬼啊？给个回应好不好？”

“哦。”

我佯装被他木讷的回复激怒，转身要往门口走，他一把抱起我放到了沙发上，然后自己快速枕着我的大腿做闭眼小憩的姿态。我觉得这个男人好似卸下全身重担，他长吁一口气后散发出了疲倦的气息。联想到最近忙碌的工作周转，我放轻了声音问道：“昨晚熬夜了吗？”

“嗯。导演的意见有变，我通宵改稿了。不过中午已经补了两小时觉。”

“抱歉，还让你来接我。”我有些揪心，皱起眉头抚摸他的金发。

他应该是听出了我语气里的自责，睁开眼睛抬头看着我的下巴，然后像逗猫咪一样挠了挠：“我能把你顺利接到，就算几天不睡觉也乐意啦。”

痒到心里去了。

我抓住挠下巴的那只手放到唇边吻了吻：“睡一会儿”，说完停顿两秒再补充道：“你还没有听过我唱歌吧。要催眠吗？”

景瑚倦怠的笑容瞬间绽开，我清了清嗓子，选一首舒缓的曲子唱给他听。景瑚说我的歌声有充足让人安定下来的魔力，这等带着滤镜的言辞真令我不知道该做出怎样的表情。而后，他终于在惬意的氛围中缓缓进入了美妙的梦乡。

其实重逢后我的心情还未完全平复下来，内心的感慨有太多太多。刚好景瑚睡着了，我才可以有时机好好整理一下。

宿命这种玄幻的玩意儿本来就是飘渺不定的，你相信并为之沉迷，结果它却反过来狠狠地玩弄你了一把。比如在爱情上，某人朝着自认为正确的追求方向努力了很久，最后的选择竟然跟预想毫无关联。所以，干嘛非得信命呢？有时候转机来得猝不及防，天空就突然晴朗了。

绝处逢生，我也没想到自己最后将认识了不到七天的景瑚当做愿度一生之人。此前没有他陪伴的那束光，我就像在黑暗中步步退至了悬崖边缘，悬崖下面写着这就是宿命，在我就要坠落时他终于出现，照亮了脚下的路，也照亮了远方另一片我可以去往的桃源。

现在腿上承载的重量是我未来的依靠，再也不想站起来逃走了。

TO Tooku~远方~

关于消失的那段时间究竟在做什么，景瑚一定很想问我，不过我主动让他听到了我的倾诉。

离别前的当晚，我给景瑚喝的水中撒了平时常备的安眠药粉，直至他的呼吸趋于平稳后，我才来到客厅。不知道要做些什么，只好站在窗边望着外面墨色浓重的街景，内心久久不能平静。

心中有个强烈的意愿想要告诉景瑚我愿意，可我怕只是他一时怜悯而带来的情感错觉，那样的话我会更加惨到体无完肤。我极度忧郁，而后看到了乐谱架前那沓几天未动的稿纸，决定将没办法对他直接说出的话写进文字里。写完我又后悔了，怕他发现会有对他自己有不好的情绪。何必给景瑚添乱堵呢。我把那首歌词塞入信封藏到了抽屉里，觉得自己的行为特别可笑，也许潜意识是侥幸希望他能发现这个秘密吧。

我整夜未睡，只想想赶快逃离这个城市。东京太过压抑了，我想回到札幌，回到那座嬉戏过的后山去看看。我什么都没带走，早上和房东打了招呼就飞往新千岁。

后山的雪地上遍布着脚印，不知是否增添了新的。我躺了上去，没有人帮我拭去脸上的雪，只任由寒风侵蚀着自己。我的血液、骨髓、皮肤都冰冷极了，在即将晕厥时，耳边隐约响起了那首写给景瑚的歌曲旋律，怎么都驱散不掉。

“我是祈祷你能好好活下去。”

啊，我想起了景瑚在神宫门口说的话。难道真的应该继续活着吗？眼眶突然发热，眼泪像暖流源源不断化软了冻到僵硬的脸颊。我哭到力气全被抽尽，然后爬起来跌跌撞撞地下了山。只记得之前住过的民宿地址，我走了很久，最终见到了那个热心的老板。我向他求救，之后眼前一黑便失去了意识。

听老板讲我昏睡了整整两天，醒来后只是告诉他自己走投无路了。老板沉默了片刻，问要不要留在旅馆帮忙，对了，他的确在门口贴了一张告示寻找人手来着。

札幌是个陌生而又遥远的城市，我决定留了下来，努力忘记过去的种种，试着适应新的生存方式。我每天帮助老板打理旅馆和接待游客，千篇一律略显机械的生活方式可以让我胡乱思考的机会少一些。我鲜少和家人联系，告诉他们不要挂念我。老板当我是张神秘而空白的纸，从不会过问我的曾经。闲暇时我偶尔会去那片后山空地，天气逐渐回暖了小动物开始出没，我发觉我有了新的爱好——和它们玩耍。不过在和它们消磨时光的时候，我总会想到以前陪伴自己多年的那只金毛犬。

几个月过去了，我渐渐认清自己内心真正的想法：我对走向死亡的选择并不决绝。当初在网站上发出的那条临终关怀贴其实等于给了自己一周的考虑时间。我在寻死的边缘试探，如果选择的契约方是虚假、消极的自杀意愿者，那么最后两人或许就真的会共赴黄泉了。但我遇到的是认真、执着的景瑚，他成为了那段极度黑暗日子里的一束明媚阳光。我是幸运的，终于活了下来。

就让那段珍贵的回忆封印在脑海里吧，我和景瑚，都要各自安好啊。

KEI Keitei~决定~

我仿佛过着半个与世隔绝的平静生活，交友圈限制在老板和常来的一些客人里，尽量远离网络空间，对实事不闻不问。只是自从新年后，我开始焦虑了起来。老板的妻子不久前在家乡生了宝宝，身体恢复得很好，打算坐完月子后就回札幌继续陪丈夫打理旅馆生意，老板也未表现出还要继续雇佣我的意愿，毕竟小小的旅馆还要多付一份工资。可是我已经很久不再创作音乐了，离开旅馆，哪里还能找到包吃包住的地方来养活自己？不如说，我对这间旅馆已经有了一种强烈的依赖感。

带着不安的心态工作了一个多月后，从未意想到的事情发生了。那天老板闲来无事在前台电脑上浏览推特，他习惯性点进感兴趣的热搜看，突然疑惑地“啊”了一声。我正在厅堂拖地，就抬起头顺口问他怎么了。老板盯着屏幕有些思考入神，目不转睛地回复道。

“感觉我们都见过这个人哎。你来看看？”

他刚说完停顿了两秒才回过神，慌忙想开口阻止我过来却为时已晚。我走到他身边，盯着电脑屏幕，心跳加速。

屏幕上显示的新闻通稿有两张并排的照片，一张是某位很有名大物监督的，另一张则是让我心跳失常的原因。

景瑚。

他在阳光下露出熟悉的恬淡笑颜，染了金色的头发，好看得让我难受。我不由得呢喃着他的名字：“景瑚……”

我没有注意新闻上说了些什么，老板也许觉得我没有对过去的人和事浮现抵触的神情，就大胆告诉我通稿里的内容。

“原来这位小哥是编剧，好厉害！新闻里说电视剧改编自他的原著小说，是一对只有七天恋爱契约的人相互救赎的故事。听上去感觉超级有趣啊，会不会请我喜欢的俳优去演？”老板将网页浏览到最下方的一行字，指给我看：“他们还要征集为主题曲作曲的音乐人，歌词已经公布了，来来来我们欣赏一下。”

点开另一张图，上面满满的都是文字，老板杵着下巴品味歌词，而我好像要将手中的拖把杆握断，眩晕不堪的脑袋就要炸开了。

这首词，竟然就是我临别前偷偷留给景瑚的纪念。

我有些头疼到站不稳，紧紧闭着双眼问老板可以去休息一下吗。老板看到了我脸色不对，连忙招呼我去休息。

我回到房间躺在狭小的单人床上蜷起身体，各种异样的情绪纷争着抢占大脑的位置，我努力想把痛苦减到最小的范围。脑海里新闻图片对于作词家的署名被复制粘贴了无数遍，像胶卷一样的不停回放。 

SHIROIWA。他将我的姓氏写了上去。

我不知道该高兴或是悲伤，找不到一个合适的选择，胃里却率先翻涌出阵阵恶心。我爬起来夺门而出朝洗手间奔去，在里面干呕了一会儿。

有脚步声靠近，是老板端着一杯水过来关心我是否好受了一些。他问我，如果有想要倾诉的话可以找他聊。这一年来，我和老板保持着礼貌的社交距离，不过问对方的过去也不曾涉足个人的隐私空间。从他收留我开始，我自认将情绪隐藏得很好，但此刻我真的支撑不住了。

“对不起，今天的新闻不让你看到就好了。”

早晚都要知道的，这不是你的错。我在心里回答却无力说出来。自那天以后，我的状态一直心不在焉，景瑚的存在占据了我太多的思绪，那首词他不可能看不懂我所表达的意思，我想见他，我想知道剧本里主角最后的结局是什么。

原来他还是我生命中消除不掉的一道印迹。

我借了老板的吉他开始谱曲，数月的手生导致创作过程并不顺利，在同是音乐爱好者的老板给出几次意见最终定稿后，我意外听到了一句鼓励。我想，那应该是夸赞吧。

他说，这首歌就是世上独一无二量身为你们定做的。这个你们，不言而喻，就是我和景瑚。

我任性地给景瑚的私人住址寄了稿件后才发现，自己连他随手在契约书上写下的住址竟然都记得一清二楚。

GO Gokuhaku~告白~

寄出稿件后的几天又是另一种忐忑不安的状态，仿佛如同被压在废墟下等待救援般难熬。我提前做好了准备，当初是我主动逃离错过了机会，也许这辈子都不会再等到景瑚任何的回复。

终于在某天夜晚，我等到了那通电话，可以提前带我回到重新拥抱阳光的远方。

原来我们都用时间来证明从未忘记过彼此，我不再迷惘，你不再犹豫。我选择了热闹的东京站作为再见的地点，就像是一种刺激的挑战，在茫茫人潮拥挤的空间里找到了归宿。

我看着景瑚恬静的睡颜，而后仰头靠在沙发上随他进入美妙的梦乡。

TBC. 


	5. 印迹  -番外·佐藤篇-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称视角，ooc和bug有

SHI Shitsuku~静谧~

我以为自己陷入了柔软的床榻，这一觉睡得非常踏实。可当脖颈不适的酸涩感传来，我悠悠转睁开眼睛后才发现，原来我一直枕在瑠姫的腿上。我悄悄起身伸了个懒腰他也没有任何反应。以前的他印象里因为心理状态消极是属于浅眠的那种，稍有响动都会醒来。现在的他，我希望是真的在我身边有了安全感吧。

我把他抱回房间，给他盖上毯子后回到书房，查看笔电里有没有剧组发来的邮件。还好没来新的任务，我舒了一口气。看到书桌上那张只有背影的照片，情到自然处地笑了笑，拿出抽屉里那幅在老家没画完的速写动起了笔。

曾经的我不敢把它画完，因为如果无法再重逢，害怕会随着时间的流逝对他的模样产生记忆偏差，那样的状态下执意完成只会成为我此生无法愈合的巨大罅隙。

而现在的我很幸福，终于可以将他的笑容印刻在这上面了。

大约过了半个多钟头，电话好巧不巧地响了。是宅急送叫我下楼去拿快件，可能是监督寄来的参考脚本。说实话，越是有名的前辈“习惯”就越多，总喜欢给所谓的各种指导意见，我自己的故事为什么还要参考别人本子是怎么写的？明明题材和风格都不一样，真是令人火大。

我拿着快件回到家，看到卧室的门开了。许是瑠姫醒了，我准备喊他一声，发现人家在我的书桌前拿着那张速写认真端详，嘴角咧起的弧度和纤瘦的身姿仿佛刚从画中走入现实。我有些不好意思，没喊出的名字就变成了惊叹。他抬起头看着站在书房门口的我扬了扬手中我的拙作，说道。

“画得不错！我允许裱起来。”

我匆匆走近，摆着手表示画得其实没那么成功。他又指着桌上的相片，夸背影拍得不错。我挠挠头只好说你喜欢就好，然后就看到了隐约在昏暗的台灯灯光下映射出他同样羞涩的脸庞。我笑着看向瑠姫，他凑过来亲了我的侧脸，语气还是倔到不愿承认现在自己的状态。

“哇，你脸烫到我的嘴了。”

“那你要试试其他的地方烫不烫吗？”

瑠姫赶快锤了我肩膀一拳：“你好下流！”

我嘿嘿笑着不回答，他只好推开我往厨房走去：“我饿了，晚饭吃什么？”

收拾好书房这里的桌面，我听到了厨房开冰箱的声音。瑠姫的倔强等级应该是再次上升了：“笨蛋吗你！冰箱里一半都是可乐，没地方存放瓜果蔬菜哎。”依旧是熟悉的吐槽，只是我比过去还要乐在其中。

啊咧？难道我是抖M吗？

晚饭是瑠姫做的，这一年他在札幌的旅馆精进了不少生活上的技能，尤其是做饭方面，我自认为绝对是美味佳肴。因为他的话唠属性，我们边吃饭边聊，即使饭菜凉了吃到肚子里也是比较享受的。

关于曲谱的投稿，瑠姫说要再打印一份正式寄到官方的地址去。如果当时我接收了稿件却置之不理的话，他就不会有下一步的动作。只有心意相通，这首曲子才真正被赋予了生命。

由于晚上还有被大量剧本内容阅读支配的无奈，我们无法做肌肤之亲的事情。瑠姫叫我拿着剧本靠床头看，他乖乖侧躺在旁边，目不转睛的看着我，手拽了拽我的家居服衣摆。

“明天要不要出门去买身情侣睡衣？如果剧组不找你开会的话。”

“我没意见。”

“还要去超市买些新鲜的蔬菜。”

“我都行。”

“我说佐藤桑，你可不可以再活跃一些啊？”

我放下手中的剧本，俯下身揉了揉他的头发压低声线：“不管你去往天涯或是海角我都会永远陪你的。”说完朝他耳边吹了口绵绵的气。

瑠姫推开我的手，瞬间把被子拉高盖住自己的脑袋。闷闷的声音隔着温暖的柔软传了出来。

“你这家伙真的是……讨厌，我要睡了！”

我调暗了床头灯光，对他说晚安，明天见。

在静谧的夜里翻看剧本，感受到身边人平稳的呼吸，手里的读物倒也不无聊了呢。

RO rouka~露华~

春季就要来临，清晨湿润的空气里带着复苏的暖意，一滴剔透的露华划过枝叶流入大地预示万物的即将蓬勃。

电视台召唤我去开会，据说除了讨论剧本进度以外，还要定下两位主角人选。我的心情在期待和忐忑中反复切换，担心监督选不出合适的演员。瑠姫说他要回家去看望父母，我们便一起出了门。他执意要把我送到电视台门口再自己慢悠悠折腾回家。我真的很像就此拉着他上楼，介绍给剧组说其实我们就是故事的原型，请按照这个标准筛选。但以我现在的地位既没资格也没条件，所以只能将不甘心压在心底。我偷偷捏了捏瑠姫的手，告诉他注意安全。

会议室的题板上已经粘贴了很多演员的照片，这些面孔里有我认识的也有完全陌生的。监督正在和电视台制片方热火朝天地讨论女主选角，看到我也只是先招呼坐下，然后我就被晾在旁边了。好像只剩女主未定，他们各执己见两选一怎么也定不下来。一位面相甜美但能演有反差的角色，爱豆出身有粉丝基础可带动大规模宣传；另一位面相清冷，模特出身似是提高画面质感，演技更稳定一些。光看照片和描述，我倾向于第二位，于是把自己的想法尝试告诉了他们。监督点点头，觉得我的意见有道理，说会让两位近期来面试。

之后我们开始了剧本后几集走向的探讨，除了不得已转变性别的主角之一，至少目前改变的幅度还不算大。消耗了三四个小时的时间终于散会，我给瑠姫发了信息，他那边已经和家人按时用过午餐，比我自己中午吃的便当要健康，可以放下心来。他说待会儿在商场见，只是地点离他父母家比较远，所以我可以稍晚些再离开电视台。题板上的照片未取掉，第二位女主角候选的照片在等待时吸引了我的注意力。我并不是对这个叫森优希的女孩子能有什么情感上的意外触动，只是因为她的眼神清冷、孤傲，太像曾经的某个人了。

没错，就是瑠姫。

当年初次见到他，就是这样一种眼神令我印象深刻，脸上附着客套的微笑若即若离，内心也是已经沉寂到难以再起波澜。

但只要有看到新生的可能性，哪怕是一滴纯粹露华的推波，都能让那片静海荡漾起来。瑠姫是，森优希也是。不知道森的笑容是什么样子，我竟有些期待看到。

I Ichiban~最~

我和瑠姫在商场买到了心仪的睡衣，又去超市逛了很久，囤积的蔬果和零食把购物车塞的满满当当。想到一会儿还要拎着这些重物乘坐地铁回去，手臂就开始无意识酸痛了起来。为了不必要的减少体力，我们打算穿过一片住宅区抄近道去车站。

瑠姫买了甜筒边走边吃，咬一口舔一圈反反复复，吃者无心看者有意，不知道是不是因为自己禁欲太久，总觉得他的动作太过色气，仿佛舌头柔软地扫舐胸口让我皮肤隐隐犯痒。

天色已黑，住宅区这一带比较安静，除了我俩以外无人经过。走到一处围墙的拐角处，我轻咳了两声，瑠姫转过头看着我，刚好嘴角沾上了白色的渍迹。他略带疑问的无辜眼神让我小腹窜出一团火，可我现在还不能得寸进尺，只好腾出空余的手将他拽过来抵在墙角，购物袋撞在墙上发出喀嚓的摩擦声，甜筒也差点黏了上去。

“等等！你要在这里……？”

“不行嘛？”我也回以无辜的表情，歪着头说道。

瑠姫噗嗤笑了出来，推了推我，然后把购物袋放在地上，朝我点点下巴示意我也这么做。

“接吻可以，那种事要等回家。”

他双手勾着我的脖子，甜筒散发的冰凉萦绕于我的后颈，我们交换着口涎，享受这个甜到腻在其中的吻。直到听见几声像是无法呼吸的细微呜咽，我才笑着放开他。

“你这挣扎跟小蚊子叫一样。”

瑠姫疑惑地回答我：“我没发出声音啊。你怎么会听到小蚊子叫？”

表情不像是骗我，我以为自己可能是幻听了。突然他做了嘘的动作，我仔细去听，确实呜咽仍有，而且还伴随着类似鞋跟刮地的声音。在我俩还未反应过来时，便听到了女孩的求救。

“救命啊！有谁来救我！”

我们将头伸出墙角观察，看到一个年轻女孩正在呼救，而被挣脱的那位男子迅速从背后环抱又去捂住了她的嘴。女孩个子不算低，但因男子身形魁梧，根本就不是他的对手，衣衫已经有些凌乱难堪了。

怎么会遇到这种可怕的事情。我甚至没多想，喊着“放开她”就冲了出去。

男子见我靠近，抱紧了女孩语气十分的不耐烦：“你谁啊！我女朋友跟我闹别扭干你屁事。”

他的动作太过粗鲁，我也怕自己多管闲事，想了想只好露出尴尬表情朝他敬了个礼：“啊抱歉抱歉，打扰了”，在我佯装离开走出几步后，就听到了身后非常激烈的挣扎声。女孩可能伺机咬了男子的手，男子痛呼一声放开了她，她朝着我大喊，哭腔非常明显。

“我真的不认识他！他是stalker！”

我转过身，看到了急躁指数上升的男子又扑过去用手堵住了她发言。我心里立刻明了，左右扭扭脖子重新向他们靠近。在快接近他们时，男子掏出了裤兜里的蝴蝶刀，灵活地冲着我比划了几下： “不许过来！”

我啧了一声，苦恼地看着他：“梦醒了吗？天黑了赶紧回家，你妈妈还等你吃饭呢。要是找不到回家的路可别急得尿裤子哦。”

男子见我并未退缩，黑色帽檐下狰狞的脸庞抽搐两次，不得已推开怀里的女孩企图逃跑，女孩趔趄摔在了一边。我担心这里没有监控，歹徒跑掉就很难抓到，便决定阻止他逃离此地。

我冲上去和他搏斗，发现果然穷凶极恶的人在绝境下像疯狗一样动作敏捷，况且他手里还拿着蝴蝶刀，我不得不防。他似是耗尽了体力，突然转向女孩那里，举着刀好像要往脸上划去。我条件反射抬起左胳膊挡在她面前，手背倏地传来一阵剧烈的刺痛蔓延到了腕骨，与女孩的震耳尖叫相比过之无不及。

“喂！”

听到熟悉的声音我抬起头，眼前飞过一个红色的圆形物体，紧接着听到了那个歹徒的痛叫。

是瑠姫！

我打起精神，和已经跑到眼前的瑠姫一起将还捂着眼睛嗷嗷喊疼的男子反手按在了地上。而男子的身旁，是一个空了的可口可乐易拉罐。

“我还想着要不要直接踢过来，但那样就太浪费可乐了。”瑠姫死死按着男子挣扎的脑袋，用很拽的语气骄傲道：“我已经报警了。乖乖等着警察把你拷走吧可恶的stalker哟。”

女孩接下了脖子上的围巾递给我们，表示可以拿这个先把男子绑起来。我和瑠姫三下五除二地在他的手臂上打了个死结。

“对不起！害你受伤真的对不起！”女孩一个劲儿的朝我鞠躬道歉，啜泣得可怜兮兮。我摇摇头告诉她不必自责。趴在地上的男子居然还喊着不要让女孩为我流泪……

警察来得很快，将男子从地上揪起来的时候他兜里掉出了一串钥匙，那上面拴着一个与其身份完全不符、花叶绽开形状的可爱钥匙扣。女孩惊讶地指着它，说这是粉丝们设计的一个周边。男子暴露了身份，还在挣扎着不断高喊爱她，想和她结婚。

果然是宅男私生的过激骚扰行为，可恨又可悲，真令人唏嘘不已。

我们本来打算陪女孩去警局录口供，但她说不想再劳烦我们跑一趟。因为我还有小伤需要处理，警察便例行公事简单询问了几句了解情况。女孩掏出挎包里的纸帕要蹲下给我止血，被满脸严肃的瑠姫接过去使劲按在我的手背上。我疼得倒吸凉气，瑠姫抬头白了我一眼。

“你是穿着铜盔钢甲吗？二话不说就往前冲，不要命……嗝！”

本来我准备垂下眉毛乖乖认错，可瑠姫突然打起了嗝。想必是刚才喝完一罐可乐又吸进冷风的原因，这下再也严肃不起来了。

警察在旁边偷笑起来，连女孩也收敛了悲伤惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。我忍俊不禁，挥挥手让他们赶快离去。

瑠姫紧紧捂着嘴，表情委屈极了。我突然想逗他便露出疑问的样子：“我们买的东西你放哪儿了？”他指了指那边的电线杆子底下，我看到了那两大包但依旧装眼瞎：“你光指不说话，我怎么知道具体在哪个位置？”

我们拉锯战了几次，他简直要气结，转身自顾自往那边走去，我只好乖乖地跟在他身后。他来到电线杆下面准备拎起几个购物袋，我突然指着他旁边的地上满面惊恐：“好大一只虫子！！”

瑠姫瞬间甩开手，重心不稳地坐在了地上。我蹲在他旁边嬉皮笑脸：“骗你的。怎么样？不打嗝了吧。”

“佐藤景瑚……”

“到！老师有何吩咐？”

“你真是这世上最……”

“最帅气？最勇敢？”

“最调皮最胡闹的人！”

伤口还在隐隐作疼，但我完全没觉得痛苦。路灯投下的小片暖色，就像舞台上的定点光，被周围恢复的宁静所衬托，给予了我一个非常合适诉说甜言蜜语的机会。

“那接受了这样一个我的白岩瑠姫，就是这世上最可爱最宽容的人。”

WA Wakai~年轻~

当回到家瑠姫帮我包扎好后,我才意识到手受伤的这段时间里做很多事都将不方便,比如打字、拎物品、做饭以及洗澡。

所以大量沾水的这种“危险”活动就必须交由瑠姫陪我一起完成了。说实话,面对这样势必香艳的场景我丝毫没有紧张,甚至心跳的节奏还有些兴奋雀跃。

“水温正好,你进去吧。”瑠姫给浴缸里放满了热水,一回头就看到已经坦诚面对的我。他露出没眼看的表情揉揉眉:“你这脱衣速度……还挺快。”

雄赳赳气昂昂的我踏进浴缸躺了下来,发现瑠姫侧着脸并不敢直视这边,而他的耳朵已经晕染了大片绯红。想到今晚这样诱惑、敏锐、嗔怒、惊恐的千面一人,就很想把他紧紧搂进怀里,用疼爱将他的存在深深融入我的骨血,镌刻在我永久的记忆里。

我的确这么做了,淋了点儿水在包扎的那只手上然后惨叫了一声。瑠姫惊慌地回头,看到我呲牙咧嘴的盯着纱布打算弯下腰去查看他来不及发怒就被我一把拽了进来,湿透了的瑠姫扑在我身上,温水受到挤压不断地涌出浴缸。我将他禁锢在胸前,彼此的心脏都在怦怦跳,继而这种激动迅速传染到了下半身。瑠姫感觉到了那里欲望的挺立,表情十分羞赧。

“笨蛋,你还受着伤呢。”

我舔舔嘴角向上顶了一下:“身残志坚。”

“切，不信。”

我只好把那只缠着纱布的爪子搭在浴缸外,另一只手游走到瑠姫的裤腰,在上衣衣摆边露出的皮肤和被湿布料包裹的臀部两处来回打着转的轻抚:“不试试看怎么会知道。”从发梢滴落到脸颊的水珠浸润他的肌肤,眼前的景致实在是太性感了。我忍不住去吻掉那些水珠,手上的动作也转伸进了裤子朝股沟摸去，他泄出呻吟俯身埋进我的脖颈,像小奶猫哼唧一般自上而下的不停舔舐着:“那请你好好填满我吧。”

我扭过头去和搂着脖子的他唇舌相缠,然后趁机扒掉他粘身的裤子,用手指扩张久未探寻的秘境。我们的呼吸越来越急促,在分开双唇呼吸空气的时候,他可以说是不满的看着我,抓住我动作的手指往深处按:“嗯…你太温柔了。”

年前的离别夜我借着酒劲霸王硬上弓粗暴的行为担心会给瑠姫心里带来阴影。他可能看出了我无声的顾虑,贴着我的嘴唇轻语:“别想那么多,都过去了…那一晚我其实很享受。在性事上……嗯……我希望你是激烈派。”

于是我像一头渴望美食的猛兽,向我珍爱的猎物进攻。借水流相助,快感将我们几乎淹在狭小的空间里。和以前交往过的人做爱感受完全不同,我似乎迸发了身体内最原始的野性,终于明白了什么才是食髓知味。

我们在浴缸中做了很久,所剩无几的水对泡澡也没什么作用了。之后瑠姫坐在我身上坚持为我洗头的时候自己又忍不住进行了一番攻势。他的嗓子哑到说不出完整的话,睫毛微颤眼皮也累得半阖。我们都筋疲力尽可还是得清理干净才能回去睡觉。我手上的纱布彻底湿掉了,想到还要重新包扎一次就不由得苦笑。瑠姫坐在床边靠着我,我拿吹风机给他吹干头发,吵闹的机械音依然可以让他昏昏欲睡。当我关掉机器后他睁开眼睛,强撑意识用微弱的声音嘟囔着不仅也要帮我吹干还要替我再包扎一次。他怎么如此贴心!我摇摇头,将他放进暖和的被窝里,在额头上落下一吻。

”我需要你好好休息,这些我自己来做就好。瑠姫,晚安。”

关掉床头灯来到客厅坐下,伤口有些发痒,我一个人重新费力地上药包扎。待会儿还要打扫满屋狼藉的浴室,感觉场面真是有种哭笑不得的凄凉。谁叫我身残志坚、年轻力壮没处使劲呢?全是自己作出来的。

我终于完成了所有善后工作躺回床上,熟睡的瑠姫好像感知到我的存在,朝怀里钻了过来。

希望你可以就此安心。瑠姫，欢迎回家。

我做了一个不太踏实的梦，梦里什么都没有了。我丢掉工作风餐露宿流落街头，看到一个形似瑠姫的背影，正在和另一个陌生的男人有说有笑地向前走着。我匆忙跑过去却连他的衣角都没抓到，然后摔倒在冰冷坚硬的地面。

那种撞击的疼痛太真实了。我缓过劲来慢慢睁开眼睛，发现自己裹着棉被咕噜到了床边的地上。原来只是梦，我揉着眩晕的脑袋无力抬头，只听到了瑠姫“哎呀”的声音。

他跑过来扶我上床，重新盖好被子空气流动的时候我竟意外感受到了阵阵寒冷。这种浑身酸软再熟悉不过了，我顿时明白即使年轻火力十足也扛不住连续的折腾。

“还是很热啊。来，你把药吃了。”瑠姫摸了摸我的额头测试温度，接着递给我两枚药片。我接过药片，还很没出息的打了个大喷嚏。

唉，我怎么就感冒发烧了呢。

瑠姫让我吃完清粥再睡一会儿，他离开卧室去厨房时习惯性捶了捶腰，走路的姿势明显有些跛脚。果然是昨晚太激烈了，明明应该是我来照顾他的，心里自然而然涌上一股自责的情绪。

“瑠姫，对不起。”

“烧糊涂啦？干嘛要道歉，你我之间还需要讲这个吗？”瑠姫收拾好餐具，伸手轻轻弹了下我的脑门：“你再睡会儿，我去书房改改谱，下午得赶紧把稿件给投了。嘶……总觉得曲子表达的情感还是不够。”

我露出委屈的表情朝他撒娇：“呜呜景瑚好难受，要亲亲才能好。”他弯下腰亲了我一口，还装作嫌弃的模样：“不好，要被你传染感冒了。”

我满足地闭上眼，心想接下来应该不会再做悲伤的梦了。

之后的几天我大部分时间都乖乖待在家养病。瑠姫虽然不可避免地被我传染了感冒，但幸好没有发烧很快就恢复了。他以前的朋友推荐他暂时去一家音乐教室代课，虽然酬劳不多，但工作时间灵活，和一群学艺的少年也相处愉快，现在每一天都充满了活力。

在我养病的这段时间，剧组定下了女主角的人选，是模特森优希。我总觉得这位有些眼熟，直到随后官方宣传新闻通稿里对她近期遭遇的三言两语介绍，我才发现，她就是那晚被私生饭偷袭的女孩子。

剧组很快安排了剧本围读会，我见到了森优希，和照片上展现的姿态类同，戴着一层看不清真实情绪的面纱。我们公式化的握手打招呼，她表现得比从未谋面的男主演还要淡定和客气。我以为她会一直这样保持下去，但会后就很快出乎我意料了。她主动给我发了信息，感谢之前的舍命相助，并用可爱的emoji附加表示从今以后请多指教。我客套的回复了她，心想即使有联系彼此的话题也只是和剧本人物揣摩有关吧。

森的确问了我几次如何正确的塑造人物，我很想告诉她请你直接参考原型瑠姫，但可能会和监督的指导有出入，况且剧本中性转的改动是多少有些不可言说的无奈。

“这是现实生活中发生过的故事吗？” 

“是，也不是。”只是结局不同，因为故事中的他们最后天各一方，陌于死生。

“是你认识的人吗？”

“算是吧。”

森发来一个奋斗的emoji：“要是能够早些认识你就好了。这故事我好喜欢啊，为了演出故事里真正的她，我绝对不会辜负你创作努力的！”

我以为的森是个外冷内热、年轻又调皮的活泼女孩，对认识的人都这样。实际上随着时间的发展，我察觉她这样一种状态似乎是有针对性的。这令我再面对她时诚惶诚恐了起来。

那是即将开机前的某个夜晚，监督和我因制片方的要求又要对前几集的剧本进行修改和最终定稿。主创们留在电视台的会议室里走本，忙到很晚都没来得及吃饭。我和瑠姫打了招呼让他先休息不要等我，自己饿得咕咕叫止不住满脑子都是他炸过厨房后做的美食。

“我们这里谁是单身啊？要不要打个赌？看待会儿是否有人来送饭，如果是女孩子的话不追求一下就太可惜了。”

监督摸着自己饿扁的肚皮突然开了个玩笑，大家随即附和，本来想着也没当回事儿的。谁知监督点了我的名：“景瑚，你现在有女朋友吗？”

我愣了几秒，刚打算回答“有”时，好巧不巧，会议室的门被轻轻敲响了，监督应答后只见森拎着几份便当走了进来。

大家高兴坏了，即便会有营业刷好感的成分在内，也纷纷夸赞了森的温柔和细心。

“这是我自己做的便当，可以的话请大家尝一尝吧，味道不好请多多担待。”森非常恭敬地给大家发了便当，每一份的包装盒颜色都不同，看上去都是一样的分量，端水端得极为平衡。

她并未马上离去，而是看着我们把便当吃完。味道做得还不错，当我吃到一半的时候却发现了不对劲。在米饭的夹层里躺着一枚心形的煎蛋，形状不甚完美。我微微皱起眉头看向她，她似乎也在盯着我，脸上还是笑意盈盈的。

心里很有种强烈的抱歉感，这顿饭瞬间没有了继续吃下去的胃口。

不知情的监督看了看我和她，突然添油加醋道：“我才发现，景瑚和优希看上去是那种非常有缘的人呢。你们以前真的不认识吗？如果景瑚你不做编剧，光凭外形条件我蛮想考虑让你来演男主的。演技这种东西啊，在我手里连超级菜鸟都能给培养出来。”

“景瑚桑很优秀，确实可惜没能早点儿认识他。不过大家在这个剧组相遇就是非常奇妙的缘分啦，我现在很幸福。”

主创里的其他人开始调侃说森害羞了，大家开心地哄作一片。我默默关上便当盒盖，告诉他们自己吃饱了想去趟洗手间。监督吃饱喝足，工作进度也不咬得那么紧，便心情大好地挥挥手让我出去休息。

临出门前，我似乎看到了森脸上逐渐黯淡了的笑意。可我现在只想见到瑠姫，一日不见如隔三秋，我真的想抱抱他。

RUKI 瑠姫

我下了楼走出电视台去呼吸新鲜的空气。外面没什么汽车和行人，整条街安静到只能隐约听见微风吹拂的响动。我闭上眼揉了揉太阳穴，给自己疲劳的大脑进行放松按摩。

“喂！那里的小哥，你累了吗？”

是再熟悉不过的声音！我猛地睁眼转过头，就看到不远处一身送货员运动装束的瑠姫。他笑着跑过来，拎起手里的便当盒给我看：“今天打算装成送货员潜入电视台给你送晚饭吃来着，没想到在门口就遇到了，我跟你说——”

他话还未说完，就被我抱入怀中。埋在颈间闻着最令人安心的干净味道，是家用洗衣粉的清香。

“嗯……我好累，想回家。”

瑠姫揉着我的头发，像哄幼小的孩子一样：“哟西哟西，景瑚辛苦了。”

我抱着瑠姫晃来晃去，他两只手只好平举着，一边是便当盒，一边是保温杯：“我是天秤嘛？快放开我，手都酸了，再说被别人看到怎么办？”

我原地坐在台阶上，生硬把自己的胃短暂扩充了百分之五十，只为留给最想吃的那份美味。

“就着凉风吃饭，你不怕闹肚子？”

“反正我和监督撒的谎就是出来上厕所啊。”

正在给我从保温杯里往出倒汤的瑠姫笑得差点全部撒掉。

我吃完饭磨磨蹭蹭不想上楼，瑠姫便强行把我推进大楼。在大厅里我们见到了准备离开的森。瑠姫主动告诉森说我们是同租室友的关系，还给她示意了手里的饭盒和保温杯。森的表情有些许尴尬，但很快被公式化笑容掩盖了过去。森走后，瑠姫捏了捏我的肩膀，“语重心长”地让我继续努力工作。森不在会议室里，我倒也自在了很多。

三月底剧组正式开机。因为前期筹备比较充足，开机后对于编剧来说反正没有那么忙碌了。我不用常驻组里，偶尔监督临时有了小幅度修改意见会直接越过责编联系到我，这或许是一种他对于业内的尊重，我也不至于在组里因为年轻资历浅而完全没有话语权。

开拍不到半个月，森和监督突然有了意见上的冲突。那天我刚好去了现场，他们因为对角色性格的把握产生了分歧，各执己见谁也不愿退步。监督认为女主应该表现出脆弱和忧愁的递进、哭要放出声音，而森觉得女主是永远努力将自己负面情绪隐藏好，即使流泪也是倔强到默不作声的那种类型。一年前的瑠姫，在印象里确实没有哭过，我只见到他眼角曾微微地发红。我赞同森的观点，将自己的想法告诉了监督，但最终无济于事。监督说影视的呈现和原著必须要有所差别才是合格的二次创作，他当着大家的面理所应当对森阴阳怪气了一番，森隐忍着接受批评，然后躲到远处林子里的某棵大树下埋首抱膝。她不允许经纪人和助理靠近，情绪明显低落得很，我想了想等过几分钟就试着去安慰她。

“森君还好吗？你已经很努力了，这个角色我相信你可以塑造好的。”

森抬起头泪眼婆娑，这竟是我第二次看到她真情流露的落泪了。她使劲摇摇头发泄自己的挫败感：“我知道景瑚君在安慰我。对不起，是我不够好，没能争取到你心目中她的样子。”

“不要想那么多，顺从你自己内心的感受去做就好，反正我是很满意的。”

“你可以拍拍我的头安慰一下吗？”森直视着我，眼里满是恳求的那种哀切。犹豫了几秒，她好像又要泪崩，我只能礼貌地伸手轻轻拍了拍她的脑袋。她似乎瞥了旁边一眼然后突然站了起来，因为蹲得久了重心不稳直接倒向我怀里。我连忙接住了她，双手准备把她推开。

“可以让我靠几秒吗？”森的脑袋抵在我胸膛，低垂的长发挡住了她的表情。

不可以，我摇了摇头。

“之前的爱心蛋你看到了吧？那个煎的不太好看，我煎坏了好几次。”

她提到这个真是难办啊，我思考着在言语上怎么婉拒她。

“我来的真不是时候。”

为什么会在这里听到瑠姫的声音？我顺着声源看去，他真的站在不远处抱臂冷笑着，旁边站着满脸紧张的人，好像是森的那位助理。

我推开森，跑到了瑠姫的面前。

“你怎么来了？”

“我不能来吗？”瑠姫看着我身后跟上来一脸委屈的森，点了点下巴：“什么情况？”

“森君和监督有意见分歧，我只是来看看她”，我拉着瑠姫的小臂晃了晃：“你在吃醋吗？不好，我果然想分分钟都和你黏在一起。”

瑠姫甩开我的手，扭头就走。我心里顿时慌张起来重新拉住他。突然想到了曾经在北海道神宫山下的那一幕，他骂我都可以，但绝不能让我们彼此之间再出现罅隙，不能让这道已经愈合的裂痕又一次裂开。

我的手在意料之中微微发抖，只听见瑠姫叹了一口长长的气。森走到我们面前，用十分抱歉的语气说道：“是我的错，让你们朋友之间有了误会。”

“朋友看到这个怎么会生气？森君把朋友的关系想得太复杂了。”瑠姫挑了挑眉似是不屑。

“瑠姫……”

他转过身露出礼貌而生疏的微笑看着森，然后勾住我的脖子向下猛地一拉： “抱歉，我和佐藤景瑚桑不是朋友。”

嘴唇触碰到熟悉的柔软，慌乱的情绪立刻就被抹杀殆尽了。他亲完之后还报复地咬了一口我的下唇，简直复刻了我那经常会做的习惯。

“我们是这样的关系哦。”

他放开我，对着目瞪口呆的森和助理两人指了指自己，神采飞扬：“我就是他小说里的原型，不止是官方作词作曲人那么简单的关联。”

森的助理体贴地看了看周围，发现并没有人围观这边。他走到森身边戳了戳她埋怨道：“你看你非要冒这个险？不嫌丢人吗？”

森放声苦笑，而后抬头看天防止眼泪再次流落。我们等着她平稳情绪，谁也不急不躁。

“是我让助理打电话骗瑠姫君来的，说剧组现场找他谈原声带的谎言也很拙劣啊。只是没想到，瑠姫君愿意相信这样的谎言不是因为他没有判断力，而是因为他要向我宣示主权。”

“我可以演好瑠姫君，但我终归不是真正的瑠姫君。”

“给你们添麻烦了。”

“不，是景瑚给你添麻烦了”，瑠姫的声音很温柔：“他是个特别麻烦的人，做什么事都很麻烦。”有些怀疑瑠姫趁机在吐槽我的不足，我尴尬地挠了挠头。但接下来他的话，让我觉得吃到世界上最甜的蜜糖了。

瑠姫说：“可这样的麻烦我想占有一辈子，我愿意让他每天都烦我，这是我用全部重生的勇气才换来的幸福。”

森终于释然的笑笑，爽快地举手投降。之后她回到了片场，全身心地投入到拍摄中。这个别样的小插曲也算告一段落了。

进入四月，天气暖和起来，瑠姫开始寻求一些新鲜的事物，比如最近总在网页上浏览很多萌宠的视频，看完之后还要念念不忘那些有趣的片段。我问他是不是想养一只了，他点了点头。

其实我超级想养只喵咪，但和瑠姫讨论后他怎么也不妥协就只好放弃了。那就养只狗狗吧，我想偷偷给他一个惊喜。

四月初的东京有很多品种的樱花已经凋谢了，好在还可以看到染井吉野，我和瑠姫便决定周末去公园观赏，完成去年没办法进行的计划。

周末那天我说自己还有剧组的事情要处理，和他约好了时间在公园门口见。

公园门口来往的人很多，但我一眼就能找到他，像曾经在东京站重逢那样牢牢锁定。我喊了他的名字，他回过头，脸上的表情出现了惊讶和欣喜。

一只幼小的金毛犬脱缰朝他飞奔而去，是朋友家产下的小崽，也是我送给他的礼物。

“好可爱！”

“喜欢吗？”

揉着小狗毛发的瑠姫连嗯了几声，头都不想抬起来看我：“要给它起个好听又独特的名字。”

我得意的双手环臂：“已经有了哦。”

他还是没抬起头：“叫什么？”

我蹲下来拍拍手，招呼他怀里的小狗来我这边：“NEKO！”

瑠姫终于看向我，瞪大眼睛的震惊模样真的好像一只猫：“哈？？？”

“大猫，小猫，满足了我想养两只猫的愿望。”我先指了指他，又指了指NEKO，很满意自己得出的无理结论。

瑠姫牵着绳子，NEKO在前面屁颠屁颠地走着，时不时望向飘落染井吉野的大片樱花树，花瓣沾到它的头顶也不愿抖落下来，小家伙看着似乎比我们还要兴奋许多。

当初想要带着瑠姫实现的约会梦想终于可以赶在好时节实现了。眼前这条漫长而美好的花路，还要走很久很久。

“两人一狗，美国故事片里的家庭标配。”

“可我们这位不是猫吗？”

“那就两人一狗一猫，听上去比美国故事片还高级。”

“这儿只有一只…”

“那就两人半狗半猫，加起来算一只。”

“那是美国恐怖片吧。”

NEKO停了下来，仿佛听懂我们在讨论些什么配合般嘴里咕噜了几声。我指着它开心地笑着，声调瞬间提高，吸引了周围经过的不少好奇路人。

“快看！猫咪打呼噜啦！” 

今后的日子，我还想给瑠姫更多的惊喜，像现在这样，点燃爱的引线，让生命的甜蜜威力比天边的遍野樱花还要绚烂。

——番外完——


End file.
